Wild Time Verloren in der Wildnis
by Zauberlehrling
Summary: Ein Schulausflug, ein Unfall und ein Joey Wheeler der zeigen muss, dass mehr in ihm steckt als die Welt und vor allem Seto Kaiba zu glauben scheint...
1. Chapter 1

Hey^^

Ja, ja die Schreiblaune hat mich wieder gepackt oder war es gar die Langeweile? Wie auch immer, ich wurde von einer hartnäckigen Idee gepackt und musste sie einfach niederschreiben und das ist der Anfang davon ;O)

Hoffe ihr mögt es!

Viel Spaß bei:

_**Wild Time- Verloren in der Wildnis**_

**Prolog**

Joey erwachte, weil ihn ein Hustenkrampf erwischt hatte und dieser eine Schmerzsalve durch seinen Körper schickte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen trockenen Lippen, ehe er vorsichtig seine Augen öffnete.

Was war geschehen? Es dauerte einen langen Augenblick, ehe sich seine verschwommene Sicht klärte. Doch was er dann ausmachte, ließ ihn seine Stirn runzeln.

Blätter? Blätter und ein grauer Wolkenhimmel? Joey schloss noch einmal seine Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was geschehen war.

Bilder blitzten durch seinen Kopf erst unklar, doch dann war die Erinnerung mit einem Mal zurück und ruckartig setzte der Blonde sich auf, nicht ohne erneut einen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Die Welt geriet ins Schwanken, doch Joey zwang sich dem Schwindel nicht nachzugeben.

„Seto?", rief er erst leise und dann noch einmal mit allem was seine Stimme her gab. Er brachte seinen schmerzenden Körper in eine kniende Position ehe er sich hektisch umsah und gleich darauf gefror ihm auch schon das Blut in den Adern.

Dort lag er, Seto Kaiba, Leiter der erfolgreichsten Firma für alles was mit Spielen zu tun hatte in Japan. Das erste was Joey von seinem Platz aus erkennen konnte war das Blut, welches dem Firmenmogul von der Stirn übers Gesicht lief und dann registrierte er auch das Setos linkes Bein in einem unnatürlich wirkenden Winkel vom Körper abstand.

Joeys Körper wurde von einem Zittern ergriffen, als er zu demjenigen kroch, den sein Herz gehörte. Mit bebenden Fingern fühlte er nach dessen Puls und erste Erleichterung überfiel ihn, als er diesen kräftig und ruhig unter der kühlen Haut erfühlte.

Joey wurde eines klar, sie brauchten Hilfe und dies so schnell wie möglich. Er biss sich auf seine bleichen, rissigen Lippen und richtete seinen Kopf nach oben.

Er konnte den Berg nicht sehen, doch ein Schaudern überfiel ihn, als er an die Höhe dachte die sie Beide hinuntergestürzt waren. Er machte sich nichts vor, es war ein Wunder das sie noch lebten.

Joeys Gedanken überschlugen sich, was sollte er bloß tun?

So das war erst einmal der Prolog^^;

Hoffe er macht Lust auf mehr!!!

Vielleicht animiert er euch ja sogar dazu das eine oder andere Review da zu lassen? Würde mich riesig drüber freuen!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel^^,

Zauberlehrling


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute,

danke für die Reviews!!!

Ach übrigens…

Das Hauptpaar ist Joey und Seto, aber ich schließe nicht aus das sich hier noch andere ergeben…

Tja soviel der Vorrede, viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel von:

_**Wild Time – Verloren in der Wildnis**_

**Kapitel 1**

**Ruf der Wildnis**

„Mr. Kaiba, hätten sie dann auch die Güte das Handy endlich auszuschalten und in die Kiste zu packen?" Seto Kaiba, achtzehn Jahre alt und Leiter der erfolgreichsten Spiele Firma Japans, blickte seinen Lehrer aus wütenden Augen an, ehe er Roland, seinen leitenden Angestellten die letzten Instruktionen gab und schließlich das Gespräch tatsächlich beendete.

Er verfluchte noch immer den Umstand es nicht geschafft zu haben, sich von dieser Schulaktivität freistellen zu lassen. Der Direktor selbst hatte auf seine Anwesenheit bestanden und schon am Anfang des Jahres den Ausflug angekündigt, damit Seto Kaiba seinen Urlaub koordinieren konnte.

Eine Woche Wildnis, eine Woche Kindergarten Terror und eine Woche Joey Wheeler. Kaiba wusste nicht genau was er getan hatte, um eine solches Schicksal zu verdienen, aber es musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen sein.

„Kommt alle mal her!", rief Frau Kuzakabe, eine der Beiden Lehrpersonen die sie auf diesen Ausflug begleiten würden.

„Also, wir werden jetzt gleich aufbrechen. Unser Ziel ist genau fünf Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt und glaubt mir das wird sicher nicht all zu leicht werden! Herr Takawa und ich werden versuchen euch in dieser Zeit soviel über die Natur beizubringen wie möglich, aber vergesst dabei bitte nie das eure Umgebung auch viele Gefahren beherbergt und nicht nur schön anzusehen ist. Wir befinden uns hier in den Bergen und sollten wir einen Rettungshubschrauber oder ähnliches benötigen, wird dieser einige Zeit brauchen, um uns hier zu finden. Bitte seid vorsichtig und lasst es erst gar nicht darauf ankommen!" Frau Kuzakabe beendete ihre Ermahnungen und Herr Takawa übernahm das Wort.

„Was meine werte Kollegin vergessen hat zu erwähnen ist, das wir alle sicherlich viel Spaß haben werden und jetzt sollten wir langsam mal loslegen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht unseren ersten Rastplatz vor Einbruch der Nacht zu erreichen!" Die Klasse stöhnte bei soviel Tatendrang bloß auf und diejenigen die es noch nicht getan hatten, schulterten ihre schweren, vollgepackten Rucksäcke. Ein Klassenausflug war ja schön und gut, aber hätten sie nicht zumindest die Schüler fragen können was sie davon hielten für eine Woche in der Wildnis ausgesetzt zu werden? Seto für seinen Teil hatte längst entschieden das er, wenn die Woche überstanden war, ein Beschwerdeschreiben an den Schulrat senden würde.

Der Firmenleiter ließ seinen Blick zu seinen Klassenkameraden gleiten und schließlich blieb er an einer ganz bestimmten Gruppe hängen.

Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor und Katsuya Wheeler, genannt Joey. Diese Gruppe sah, anders als viele der anderen geradezu begeistert aus. Sie schienen sich geradezu auf den Ausflug zu freuen und genau dieser Umstand brachte Seto dazu einen abfälligen Laut auszustoßen und sich abzuwenden.

Natürlich freute sich der Köter auf den Ausflug, bekam er doch endlich einmal den Auslauf den er dringend benötigte.

Zwischen Joey und ihm hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so einiges verändert, sicher sobald sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden gingen sie sich noch immer mit leidenschaftlicher Regelmäßigkeit gegenseitig an die Gurgel, doch wenn sie alleine waren…

Seto konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern wie es passiert war. Sie waren sich in einem Nachtclub über den Weg gelaufen. Seto als Gast und Joey als Kellner. Der Firmenchef würde wohl nie vergessen was Joey Outfit damals für eine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatte. Seto hatte damals den Frust über diese Reaktion auf seinen sonst so verhassten Klassenkamerad versucht in Alkohol zu ertränken und das war ihm auch erstaunlich gut gelungen. Was genau dann an diesem Abend noch alles passiert war, war wie ein Nebel an ihm vorbei gezogen, doch irgendwie war er schließlich mit Joey nach Hause gegangen.

Wie es letztlich passiert war wusste er auch nicht mehr ganz genau, doch in dieser Nacht hatten sie beide miteinander geschlafen. Er Seto Kaiba hatte mit Joey Wheeler geschlafen und noch am Morgen war ihm eines gewiss gewesen, es hatte ihm gefallen.

Joey selbst hatte sich am nächsten Morgen wirklich seltsam aufgeführt und schließlich mit leiser Stimme gefragt, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Im ersten Moment hatte Seto vorgehabt ihn anzubrüllen und die ganze als One-night-stand abzutun, doch er zögerte. Joey hatte an diesem Morgen etwas merkwürdig Verletzliches ausgestrahlt und noch ehe es ihm richtig bewusst geworden war hatten sich seine Lippen bewegt.

„Glaub nicht das zwischen uns etwas Besonderes ist Köter, aber eines muss ich dir lassen, der Sex war gut… Vielleicht können wir das ja bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen!" Niemals würde er Joey verblüfftes Gesicht vergessen und auch nicht wie dieser schließlich zögerlich genickt hatte. Als Seto schließlich die kleine heruntergekommene Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte er Joey noch darauf hingewiesen was es für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, sollte irgendjemand von dem vorgefallenen erfahren. Joey hatte nur gesagt, dass er sicher nicht mit einer solchen Sache hausieren ging und die Türe hinter dem Firmenmogul geschlossen.

Tja, seit dem hatten sie wirklich noch so manches Mal miteinander geschlafen und überraschender Weise war Joey in dieser Sache erfreulich unkompliziert.

Er kam wenn Seto es verlangte und ging noch bevor die Sonne auch nur die ersten Strahlen über die Welt sandten. Besser hätte es für Seto gar nicht sein können und dennoch…

Der Firmenchef verfluchte sich für den Umstand, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder bei dem blonden Möchtegernduellanten gelandet waren. Das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit deutlich zu oft und er hasste es wie kaum etwas anderes in seinem Leben! Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er seinen Blick dieses Mal von Joey ab und in die Richtung wandte, in der die erste Etappe ihrer Reise lag.

„Brrrr…, Mensch Joey, hast du dich wieder mit Kaiba gestritten?" Tristan sah seinem besten Freund fragend ins Gesicht. Der Angesprochene zuckte überrascht zusammen und sah nun seinerseits Fragen zu Tristan.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ein zynisches Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen.

„Naja, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste könnte man beinahe annehmen, der Kerl hegt Mordgedanken gegen dich, zumindest hat sein Blick gerade so etwas ähnliches gezeigt." Joey stutzte. Kaiba hatte ihn angesehen? So unauffällig wie möglich ließ nun der Blonde seinerseits den Blick zu dem Leiter der Kaiba Corporation wandern. Tatsächlich dort stand er, nicht einmal drei Meter von ihnen entfernt, doch sein Blick lag nicht auf ihm, Joey, sondern auf den vor ihnen liegenden Weg. Der Blondhaarige wandte sich wieder an seine Freunde.

„Wer weiß schon welche Laus Moneybags heute wieder über die Leber gelaufen ist, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran das er bei seiner Firma eine Woche kein Kindermädchen spielen kann." Seine Freunde lachten und eigentlich war Joey sich auch sicher das dies wirklich Kaibas schlechte Laune erklärte und dennoch wunderte sich der Blonde, warum Seto ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Los, lasst uns aufhören über Kaiba zu reden, sonst bekomme ich auch noch schlechte Laune und das wird bei der Strecke die vor uns liegt bestimmt schneller der Fall sein als uns lieb sein kann." Erneut lachte die Truppe auf.

Du hast recht, das wird sicher anstrengend heute, aber ich habe unsere Lehrer eben reden gehört, der morgige Streckenabschnitt wird noch um einiges anstrengender." Das war Yugis Stimme und die anderen sahen ihn daraufhin entsetzt an, besonders Téa schien nicht so sonderlich begeistert von diesen Aussichten.

„Es scheint los zu gehen!" Joey warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Bus, der gerade abfuhr, ehe er sich dem zu bewältigenden Weg widmete.

So das erste Kapitel wäre geschafft, würde mich über den einen oder anderen Kommentar riesig freuen^^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

lg

Zauberlehrling


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr da draußen^^;

Freu mich das ihr reinschaut und hoffe ihr könnt mit der Story etwas anfangen ;OP

Danke für die Reviews!!!

Tja, Fragen gab es nicht, also bleibt mir nix weiter zu sagen als:

Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel!!!

**Kapitel 2**

**Lagerfeuer und zweisame Nächte?**

Der Leiter der Kaiba Corporation fluchte innerlich. Er schwitzte, er war müde und ihm taten, verflucht noch mal, seine Füße weh. Er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war dem es so erging, denn seine Mitschüler hielten nichts von der Philosophie still vor sich hin zu leiden, sondern machten ihren Unmut, des Öfteren, durch lautes Herumfluchen Luft.

Sie waren seit den frühen Morgenstunden unterwegs, erst die ewig lange Busfahrt, dann der ewig andauernde Marsch. Seto glaubte zu wissen, mindestens eine Blase an seinen Füßen zu spüren. Vielleicht hätte er auf den Verkäufer hören sollen und die Wanderstiefel zumindest eine Zeit lang einlaufen sollen?

Naja, zumindest das dürfte sich am Abend erledigt haben. Was zu dem bereits aufgezählten Dingen noch erschwerend hinzu kam war, dass Seto furchtbar genervt war.

Immer wieder war vereinzelndes Aufkreischen von irgendeinem Mitschüler zu hören. Eine Schlange da, ein Insekt hier, was bitte hatten diese Idioten erwartet?

Seto sehnte schon jetzt den Tag herbei, wo er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro saß und bis tief in die Nacht hinein arbeiten konnte. Nichts aus seinem Alltag konnte mit diesen Strapazen hier verglichen werden.

„Na Kaiba, machst du dir sorgen um deine manikürten Füße?" Seto zog es vor den Kommentar seines Hundes zu ignorieren und ging stur den Weg entlang.

„Muss für dich ja besonders schlimm sein mit uns hier festzusitzen. Du bist bestimmt in deinem ganzen Leben nicht soviel gelaufen wie heute!" Joeys Stimme war provozierend und Seto ärgerte sich besonders, weil der Blonde wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Er war niemals zuvor so lange an einem Stück gelaufen, warum auch, er hatte eine Limousine die ihn von A nach B kutschierte, da erübrigte sich das laufen.

„Dann musst du dich hier ja beinah wie zu Hause fühlen, nicht wahr Köter." Gab Seto sarkastisch von sich und ging ohne Joey überhaupt angeguckt zu haben weiter. Seto war beileibe nicht unsportlich, zum einen gab es den Schulsport, er machte Selbstverteidigung und Joggte mindestens einmal in der Woche, aber nichts ließ sich mit diesem Terror vergleichen.

Der Weg war uneben und hatte ständig Steigungen, die Leute nervten und Seto wusste mit seiner Zeit einfach tausend Dinge zu tun, die sinnvoller waren, als hier zu sein.

Joey war wieder ein Stück hinter Seto zurückgefallen, er war froh das sich bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie ab und zu miteinander schliefen, sich nicht wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Joey war sich sicher, das er nicht damit hätte leben können, wenn sich ihre Beziehung verändert hätte.

Er und Kaiba lagen sich schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in den Haaren und schon seit beinahe zwei Jahren war sich der Blonde sicher, was ihn immer wieder dazu brachte Kaibas Aufmerksamkeit mit blöden Sprüchen auf sich zu ziehen.

Dessen Wut auf sich zu projizieren war immer noch besser, als gar nichts von dem Firmenmogul zu haben. Joey hatte wirklich lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen warum er sich ihn Setos Gegenwart immer so dämlich benahm und warum er diesen immer wieder zur Weißglut trieb. Er, Joey Wheeler, hatte sich in den ewig kalten, arroganten und miesepetrigsten Menschen der Schule verliebt, Seto Kaiba. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn zu Anfang in eine emotionales Loch fallen lassen, weil er wusste das niemals etwas zwischen ihnen sein würde, als die alte Feindschaft, aber dann war das mit der Nacht nach der Disco geschehen und egal wie sehr Joey auch versucht hatte es zu unterdrücken, die Hoffnung das Seto irgendwann mal mehr in ihm sehen würde, als einen Tunichtgut und einen Habenichts, ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Er hatte sich schon so oft vorgenommen Setos Ruf zu ignorieren und nicht zu ihm zu fahren, wenn dieser ihn für eine Nacht zu sich, in die Villa, bestellte. Doch jedes Mal fuhr er wieder hin. Jedes Mal ließ er ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele bei diesem Kerl und jedes Mal fühlte er sich hinterher benutzt und dreckig.

Er wusste das alles und dennoch fuhr er immer wieder zu ihm hin, schließlich war es für ihn, Joey, die einzige Möglichkeit zumindest ein wenig Nähe von Seto zu bekommen.

Das war auch der Grund warum er immer schon am Morgen verschwand, noch bevor dieser seine blauen, kalten Augen öffnete und ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Joey wollte sich zumindest weiterhin selbst belügen können und so küsste er jedes Mal Setos Stirn, vorsichtig, so das er ihn nicht weckte und verschwand, bis dieser ihn wieder zu sich bestellte.

Es war Frau Kuzakabe, die ihn schließlich mit ihrer melodischen Stimme, aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss. Sie hatten endlich ihr Nachtlager erreicht! Ein erleichtertes Aufschreien ging durch die Klasse und es waren nicht wenige, die sich an Ort und Stelle zu Boden fallen ließen und sich ihrer Rucksäcke entledigten.

Joey selbst ließ ebenfalls seinen Rucksack zu Boden gleiten, atmete erleichtert aus und drückte seinen schmerzenden Rücken durch. Er war einfach völlig am Ende und egal ob Seto ihm nun geantwortet hatte oder nicht, er wusste, dass es dem Firmenmogul noch eine Ecke schlechter ging. Kaiba mochte ja ein Arbeitstier sein, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte er eben doch im Büro.

Herr Takawa teilte die Schüler in verschiedene Gruppen, eine sollte Feuerholz sammeln, die anderen Wasser von dem nahe gelegenen Fluss holen, eine Gruppe sollte die Zelte aufstellen und die letzte Gruppe das Abendessen vorbereiten. Der Lehrer schärfte den Gruppen, welche sich vom Lager entfernten ein, nicht zuviel Zeit zu verlieren, sich nicht zu weit vom Lager zu entfernen und immer mindestens zu Dritt, besser noch zu viert zu bleiben.

Die Schüler verschwanden also nach und nach und die, die zurückblieben kümmerten sich um ihre jeweilig zugeteilten Aufgaben.

Herr Takawa schloss sich der Wasser- hol- Gruppe an, während Frau Kuzakabe das treiben im Lager im Auge behielt. Besonders bei zweien ihrer Schüler lag ein großer Anteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, Kaiba und Wheeler. Sie war nicht Glücklich mit der Entscheidung ihres Kollegen die beiden zusammen in die Gruppe zum Zeltaufbau zu stecken, doch konnte sie dem im Nachhinein auch nicht widersprechen, ohne dessen Autorität zu untergraben.

„Wheeler, kannst du nicht einmal die einfachste Aufgabe ausführen ohne uns wieder einmal davon zu überzeugen wie dämlich du dich anstellen kannst?" Da hatte sie es, kaum hatte die Gruppe angefangen, gingen die Beiden Streithähne auch schon aufeinander los, während sich die anderen Mitschüler diskret in den Hintergrund zurückzogen, um bloß nicht Ziel von Seto Kaibas Wut zu werden, denn diese war berüchtigt!

„Als ob du reicher Pinkel wüsstest wie man ein Zelt aufbaut!", rief Joey aufgebracht zurück.

„Ich weiß zumindest wie man eine Anleitung befolgt, aber was soll man von einem räudigen Köter auch anderes erwarten?", gab Kaiba kalt zum Besten.

„Wer braucht schon eine Anleitung um ein Zelt aufzubauen?" Brüllte der Blonde wütend zurück, er hasste es wenn Seto ihn einen räudigen Köter nannte. Er hasste es überhaupt mit einem Hund verglichen zu werden. Bevor Seto noch etwas auf Joey erwidern konnte, schob sich die Lehrerin zwischen die Beiden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie, Herr Kaiba, sich um diese Zelte kümmern." Damit zeigte sie auf einen Haufen, den schon zwei seiner Mitschüler in Angriff genommen hatten.

„Während Mr. Wheeler sich, um diese dort kümmert!" Sie zeigte auf einen anderen Haufen, der etwas entfernter lag. Seto und Joey die sich in ihrem leidenschaftlichen Streitgespräch unterbrochen fühlten, blinzelten die Lehrerin erst verständnislos an, ehe sie sich beide gleichzeitig wie auf Kommando in die jeweils angegebene Richtung, ohne weiteren Kommentar, abwandten.

Frau Kuzakabe seufzte erleichtert darüber, die drohende Eskalation abgewendet zu haben auf. Sie befürchtete, die schlimmste Woche ihrer Laufzeit als Lehrerin vor sich zu haben.

Die Schüler fanden sich bald darauf schon wieder alle in ihrer Lagerstadt ein und es dauerte auch nicht lange, ehe es Herrn Takawa gelang das erste von vielen weiteren, dunkel qualmenden Feuern in Gang zu bringen. Das geholte Wasser wurde aufgekocht und mit Bakterienvernichtenden Substanzen bearbeitet, während die Töpfe mit dem Abendessen vorsichtig über die Feuer gehängt wurden.

Es war erstaunlich Still, während die Jugendlichen auf ihre Malzeit warteten. Der Tag hatte allen so einiges abverlangt und die beiden Lehrer waren sich sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe sich die ersten in die aufgebauten Zelte zurückziehen würden.

Seto hatte sich etwas abseits an einem der kleineren Feuerstellen nieder gelassen, er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu den anderen zu gesellen und heile Welt zu spielen. Es war später Nachmittag und so würde es noch ein wenig dauern ehe die Nacht über sie hereinbrechen würde. Seto beschloss die Zeit zu nutzen und ein wenig in dem mitgebrachten Buch zu lesen, krampfhaft bemüht, die anderen Anwesenden auszublenden.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange ehe er seinen Blick von den bedruckten Seiten hob, weil er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden und tatsächlich blieb sein Augenmerk kurz daran an Joeys braunen Augen hängen, die ihn wohl beobachtet hatten. Seto hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue, doch Joey schien das kalt zu lassen, denn sein Blick wendete sich nicht ab. So saßen sie also eine ganze Weile da und waren in den Augen des Anderen versunken, ehe der Moment mit einem Mal durch Téa zerstört wurde, die neben Joey saß und diesen, mit dem Ellbogen, in die Seite stieß.

Seto konnte sehen wie Joeys Augen kurz wütend aufblitzten und er sich die Rippen rieb, ehe er das braunhaarige Mädchen anfuhr. Kurz darauf schien zwischen den beiden ein kleiner Streit zu entstehen, der erst durch Yugis einschreiten geschlichtet wurde.

Seto war sich natürlich nicht sicher, doch glaubte er, dass die Gruppe über ihn gestritten hatte und zumindest der Blick den Yugi nun über die Schulter in seine Richtung warf, schien diese These zu bestätigen.

Seto hatte keine Lust sich noch länger mit dem Kindergarten zu beschäftigen, sodass er sich erneut seinem Buch zuwandte und die anderen dieses Mal erfolgreich aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit verdrängte, obwohl seine Gedanken noch einen Augenblick bei dem Gefühl der Wut verweilten, die er gegenüber der Brünetten empfand.

Joey versuchte es nicht einmal zu leugnen, er war innerlich aufgewühlt. Wieso schaffte er es in letzter Zeit immer schlechter seine Gefühle zurückzudrängen und seine Hoffnungen unter der düsteren Realität zu vergraben.

Zwischen Seto und ihm würde nie etwas anderes sein, als das was sie im Moment miteinander teilten. Joey wusste das er nicht in die Welt des Anderen passte. Dennoch fachte Seto das leichte glimmen der Hoffnung immer wieder an und wenn es nur, wie gerade eben, durch einen langen, intensiven Blickwechsel war.

Joey riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf das Gespräch, welches seine Freunde führten.

„Ich finde trotzdem das Joey, Kaiba nicht immer wieder so provozieren sollte. Ich meine der Kerl ist eine ganze Woche mit uns zusammen und ich habe wirklich nicht die geringste Lust ständig Joeys Hals zu retten, wenn Kaiba kurz davor ist diesen umzudrehen." Wie kam Téa bloß darauf das Joey, Kaiba hatte provozieren wollen? Er hatte ihn doch bloß angesehen und das noch nicht einmal wirklich bewusst. Er war einfach von dem Bild gefangen gewesen, welches der Firmenchef, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, abgegeben hatte.

„Kannst du nicht einfach aufhören?" Bat Joey, Téa schließlich, er hatte keine Lust mehr sich ihr Gemecker noch länger anzuhören.

„Ich wünschte du würdest aufhören und dich endlich deinem Alter entsprechend benehmen!" Joey seufzte auf, verdrehte seine Augen und stand schließlich auf. Wenn das Mädchen so drauf war, war es das Beste man verschwand eine Weile, damit diese sich abregen konnte und genau das hatte der Blonde jetzt vor.

Er griff sich seinen Skizzenblock und seine Mappe mit den Kohlestiften, ehe er die Gruppe verließ und kurz darauf in den Wald verschwand. Die Rufe von Tristan und Yugi die ihn daran erinnerten, dass sie das Lager nicht alleine verlassen sollten, ignorierte er.

Er brauchte jetzt einfach einen Moment für sich. Seit sein Vater im Gefängnis saß, wohnte Joey alleine und er war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt ständig Menschen um sich herum zu haben und vor allem Téa ging ihm in letzter Zeit auf den Wecker. Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinte und sich Sorgen um ihn machte, aber ihre gluckenhafte Art machte ihn manches Mal einfach wahnsinnig.

Joey ließ seinen Blick eine ganze Weile über die Landschaft gleiten, ehe er sich bei einer kleinen Felsformation nieder ließ und die erste Seite seines Blocks aufschlug. Er hatte sich für diese Tour extra ein neues mitgenommen, weil er hoffte viele einprägsame Szenen zu Papier zu bringen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er mit dem Zeichnen begonnen hatte, doch seit er gemerkt hatte wie viel es ihn bedeutete, hatte er praktisch immer etwas zum Zeichnen dabei.

Joey wartete noch einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen, erst dann setzte er die Kohle an und begann die ersten Striche zu ziehen.

Er war schließlich so versunken in seine Tätigkeit, dass ihn erst das Knacken eines Astes, ganz in seiner Nähe, aus seiner Versunkenheit holte. Erschrocken blieb sein Blick an der Kohleskizze hängen und sofort als er realisierte, dass er nicht die Landschaft gezeichnet hatte, schlug er den Block zu und sah sich hektisch um.

Wie hatte denn das passieren können? Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet die Gesichtszüge von Seto Kaiba zu Papier gebracht? Wieder ein Knacken, dieses Mal noch näher und nun wurde dem Schüler auch wieder bewusst, dass er ganz alleine inmitten der Wildnis steckte, zu weit von der Gruppe entfernt, um schnelle Hilfe zu bekommen. Was war, wenn das Knacken von einem wilden Tier stammte?

Joey ließ das Skizzenmaterial zu Boden fallen und sprang auf die Beine, fieberhaft überlegte er, ob er eine Waffe bei sich trug, doch sein Taschenmesser befand sich im Rucksack und sonst hatte er nichts. Nicht einmal einen dicken Ast sah er auf Anhieb. Joeys Körper spannte sich an, als ein erneutes Geräusch seine Nerven zum flattern brachte.

In dem Moment, in dem er allerdings den Grund für seine Angst erkannte, musste er sich anstrengen nicht über sich selbst zu lachen. Da stand er, ebenso grimmig wie ein Bär, so gefährlich wie eine Schlange und mit so leuchtend blauen Augen, das der ‚Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick' neidisch wäre, Seto Kaiba.

Obwohl sich seine Angst gelegt hatte, raste sein Herz noch immer in abnormaler Geschwindigkeit.

„Ich weiß ja das du dumm bist, aber zumindest die Anweisungen der Lehrer solltest du doch wohl befolgen können oder Köter?" Joey kniff bloß seine Augen zusammen und brachte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf seine Mundwinkel.

„Solltest du dir nicht besser an die eigene Nase packen Moneybags? Zumindest sehe ich auch dich nicht in Begleitung." Seto zog es vor darauf nichts zu erwidern, sondern trat einfach auf den Blondhaarigen zu und griff ihn an den Aufschlägen seiner Jacke.

„Was denn, sind dir etwa die schlauen Sprüche ausgegangen?", fragte Joey leicht atemlos. Tief in sich spürte er, wie leichte Erwartung in ihm hoch kroch und auch ein Gefühl von Leidenschaft konnte er, in sich emporsteigen fühlen. Dieses Gefühl schien sich noch zu steigern, als Seto sein Gesicht noch näher an das von Joey heran brachte.

„Ich glaube es ist wieder einmal Zeit das dir dein Herrschen zeigt, wo dein Platz ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Seto mit einer erotischen Stimme. ganz nahe mit seinen Lippen an denen von Joey.

„Ich bin nicht dein Hündchen!", brachte Joey noch hervor, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem verzehrenden Kuss trafen.

Joey hätte es nie für möglich gehalten das sie beide sich hier, auf diesem Klassenausflug so nahe kommen würden. Er hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt das Seto trotz der Möglichkeit, dass die anderen nicht weit von ihnen waren, eine solche Gefahr der Entdeckung auf sich nehmen würde.

Der Kuss wurde fordernder, die Hände griffen fester zu und zogen, zerrten an der störenden Kleidung. Joey spürte, wie Seto ihm auf die Lippen biss und kurz darauf schmeckte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil es machte ihn sogar noch um eine ganze Ecke wilder. Ein Stöhnen erklang und Joey wusste nicht ob er es gewesen war oder ob dieser Laut Seto entkommen war.

Joey wusste einfach, dass es falsch war was er gerade tat, doch wie immer war es ihm egal. All seine Bedenken wurden von der Leidenschaft die Seto in ihm entfachte fortgespült, bis sie Beide durch ein lautes Rufen gestört wurden.

„Joey, wo bist du? Antworte doch!" Joey und Seto fuhren auseinander als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Beide atmeten schwer und ihre Blicke hielten sich für einen langen Moment, ehe Kaiba sich abwandte und wieder in das Dickicht verschwand, aus dem er kurz zuvor erschienen war.

„Joey! Komm schon Alter, wir machen uns Sorgen!" Niemals zuvor hatte Joey seine Freunde so wenig sehen wollen, wie in diesem Moment und er wartete auch noch einen weiteren, ehe er seufzte, sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare fuhr und seinen Zeichenblock schnappte.

„Ich bin hier!" Gab er laut genug von sich, um die Suchenden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und tatsächlich traten kurz darauf Téa, Yugi und Tristan auf die Lichtung.

„Mensch Joey, wieso hast du uns nicht geantwortet?", fragte Yugi ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Du weißt doch, dass wir das Lager nicht alleine verlassen sollen!", führte Téa die Ausführungen weiter und Joey nickte nur.

„Sorry Leute, ich bin eingepennt!", log Joey ohne rot zu werden, zumindest dafür konnte er die unterschwellige Wut über das auftauchen der drei umwandeln.

„Ahrg… Joey, das ist mal wieder so typisch!", gab dieses mal Tristan seinen Senf dazu. War es das wirklich, fragte sich Joey? War er wirklich so unselbstständig das er seinen Freunden ständig Sorgen bereitete und sie ihn wie ein Kleinkind behandeln mussten? Joey setzte eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel auf und schlug Tristan auf die Schultern.

„Ja, ja schon klar! Lasst uns zurück gehen, vielleicht gibt es ja endlich etwas zu beißen! Mein Magen hängt mir schon in den Kniekehlen!" Seine Freunde tauschten nur einen seltsamen Blick miteinander und kamen gleich darauf Joeys Vorschlag nach und so gingen sie also zum Zeltplatz zurück.

Joey der das Schlusslicht bildete, warf noch einen bedauernden Blick zurück, ehe er sich endgültig abwandte.

Tja^^, keine Liebesszene, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden *lach*

Würde mich über Feedback freuen!!!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	4. Chapter 4

Hi^^,

schön euch bei dem neuen Kapitel begrüßen zu dürfen^^

Erst ein mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer!!!

Da das Kapitel selbst nicht so spannend ist, dürfte euch die Ankündigung das ich wegen diesem Chap das Raiting hoch setzen musste doch bestimmt neugierig machen, oder?

;OP

Viel Spaß!!!

**Kapitel 3**

**Verwirrte Gefühle**

Der neue Morgen brach genau so an, wie der Vergangene geendet hatte, kalt und ungemütlich. Der Morgennebel hatte sich noch nicht einmal ganz verflüchtigt, als die Schüler von ihren Lehrern aus den Zelten getrieben wurden, um den Tag zu beginnen.

Die Zelte wurden wieder, mehr schlecht als recht, in ihren Säcken verstaut und ein karges Frühstück zu sich genommen, dass nicht wirklich dazu geeignet war, um die mürrischen Jugendlichen zu besänftigen. Doch weder Frau Kuzakabe, noch Herr Takawa hatten ein Einsehen, sondern trieben die Kinder zur Eile an. Man hatte sich schließlich ein Tagesziel gesetzt und wollte dies um jeden Preis erreichen.

Hier prallten einfach zwei Welten aufeinander. Auf der einen Seite Hypermotivierte Lehrer und auf der anderen Seite Schüler, die noch vom vorher gegangenen Tag vollkommen erledigt waren.

Die Lehrer blieben bis zur Mittagszeit erbarmungslos, erst als sie an einem schönen See angelangt waren, gaben sie nach und es wurde einer längeren Pause zugestimmt.

Erneut wurden die Schüler in Gruppen eingeteilt, um das Mittagslager herzurichten. Sie bekamen etwa zwei Stunden, um sich auszuruhen. Seto nutzte die Zeit, indem er sich unter einen Baum setzte und sein Buch weiter las, wobei sein Blick immer wieder beobachtend bei Joey landete. Dieser hatte sich, nachdem er mit seinen Freunden eine Weile rumgealbert hatte, mit seinen Zeichensachen zurückgezogen und brachte die eindrucksvolle Landschaft zu Papier. Seto hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es Joey überhaupt möglich war, so lange still zu sitzen und einer Tätigkeit wie Zeichnen nachzukommen und dennoch überzeugte ihn sein Hündchen gerade von dem Gegenteil. Seto stockte in seinen Gedanken. Hündchen? Seit wann war aus Flohbeutel und Köter, Hündchen geworden? Seto zwang seinen Blick wieder auf die Buchstaben und seine Gedanken auf das Lesen der Selben.

Er konnte sich seine Fixiertheit für den Blonden nur damit erklären, dass ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht schon eine ganze Weile zurücklag. Oh wie er diesen Kindergarten doch hasste! Hätten die drei Joey und ihn am vergangenen Abend nicht gestört, würden seine Hormone mit Sicherheit nicht so verrückt spielen!

Joey hatte zuerst wirklich nur die Landschaft gezeichnet, bis ihm wieder einmal Seto untergekommen war. Joey war kurz davor die beiden Zeichnungen zu vernichten, nicht auszudenken, würden diese jemanden von den Anderen in die Hände fallen, doch letztendlich konnte er es doch nicht.

Schließlich trennte er die beiden Seiten vorsichtig aus dem Skizzenblock heraus und faltete sie zusammen. Die Zeichnungen waren wirklich gut geworden und dennoch könnten sie Joeys Untergang herbeiführen.

Der Blonde seufzte lautlos. Er wünschte sich schon so lange das sich die Beziehung zwischen dem Führer der Kaiba Corporation und ihm besserte, wenn er zumindest Setos Freund sein könnte, dann könnte er einfach zu ihm rüber gehen, sich neben ihn setzen und dort sein. Doch das war, wie so oft, Wunschdenken!

Nachdem zwei Stunden vergangen waren, boten die Lehrer die nächste Schülerschikane, Klettern. Die Schüler protestierten, die Mädchen streikten, doch sinnlos. Auch Seto war nicht wirklich gewillt mit seinem schweren Rucksack und einen Haufen Kleinkindern einen Berg hinauf zu klettern, doch es müsste schon noch etwas schlimmeres eintreffen, ehe er seine kühle Fassade aufgeben und ebenfalls zum Protest ansetzen würde. Nein, so leicht würde er sich nicht die Blöße geben, schließlich war er Seto Kaiba und hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Sie verließen also den Rastplatz am See und folgten einem schmalen Trampelpfad der sie zu den Ausläufen eines ziemlich hohen Berges führte.

„Nun stellt euch nicht so an! Es sieht schwieriger aus als es in Wirklichkeit ist!" Versuchte Herr Takawa die Schüler zu beruhigen. Was nicht wirklich klappte, denn der Aufstieg sah wirklich sehr schwierig aus. Der Lehrer seufzte Kellertief.

„Ich hatte gehofft durch die Überquerung des Berges Zeit zu sparen, sodass wir unser Endziel zwei Tage früher erreichen und dort mehr Zeit zum entspannen haben, aber wenn ihr unbedingt die längere Strecke wollt, können wir auch außen rum gehen." Diese Ankündigung brachte die Schüler schlagartig zum verstummen.

„Kommt schon Leute, so ein Berg ist doch ein Klacks!" Seto sah zu Joey, der diesen Ausruf getätigt hatte. Joey hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Faust gen Himmel gestreckt. Er schien von seinen Worten wirklich überzeugt zu sein und ehe Seto es bemerkte, hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen geschlichen.

„Joey hat recht Leute! Außerdem haben meine Blasen schon jetzt Blasen geworfen und wenn ich mir zwei Tage Fußmarsch sparen kann, dann bitte, klettere ich auch einen Berg hinauf. Das war Tristan gewesen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schlugen gleich darauf Téa und Yugi in dieselbe Kerbe. Allerdings war es Frau Kuzakabe die den Ausschlag gab.

„Diejenigen die aufs Klettern lieber verzichten, können sich auch mir anschließen, schließlich gibt es auch einen ganz gewöhnlichen Wanderweg den Berg hinauf.

Die Schüler rissen ihre Augen auf und Herr Takawa runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als sich ausnahmslos jeder hinter der Lehrerin verschanzte.

„Ich hatte es ja fast befürchtet!", gab er trocken von sich ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und mit festen Schritten in die Richtung schritt, in der der ‚normale' Bergweg zu finden war. Die Schüler folgten ihm erleichtert.

„Macht euch keine falschen Hoffnungen, jetzt müssen wir wirklich schnell sein, um unser Nachtlager vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Ich habe zwar alles vorbereitet, aber wer weiß wie es jetzt in der Höhle aussieht." Kein Zweifel, die Stimme des Lehrers klang gehässig. „Höhle?", kamen auch gleich mehrere fassungslose Ausrufe. Zelte war die eine Sache, eine Höhle eine ganz andere.

Da es allerdings nichts gab was die Schüler tun konnte, folgten sie ihrem Lehrer und versuchten krampfhaft mit diesem Schritt zu halten.

Der anstrengende Aufstieg wurde bald schon nur noch von den hin und wieder eingeworfenen Erklärungen der Lehrer unterbrochen. Anfangs hatten die Schüler untereinander noch Gespräche geführt oder herumgealbert, doch bald schon war ihnen klargeworden das sie ihren Atem für etwas weitaus wichtigeres brauchen würden. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als die ersten mit ihren Kräften am Ende waren.

„Habe ich wirklich gesagt so einen Berg zu besteigen wäre ein Klacks?", drang Joeys erschöpft klingende Stimme an Setos Ohr und tatsächlich sah er sich dazu genötigt einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, dass ein dummer Köter nicht von Dingen sprechen sollte, von denen er keine Ahnung hat!" Dieser Kommentar brachte das erwünschte Ergebnis. Joeys Kopf lief vor Wut rot an und seine braunen Seelenspiegel blitzten kämpferisch auf.

„Das du dich auf einem Berg wohl fühlst ist hier allen klar, deine Arroganz ist genauso groß, wie dieser Berg hoch ist!" Dieses Mal waren es Setos Augen die blitzten.

„Oh hört endlich auf zu streiten, dass Ganze hier nervt auch ohne eure Anfeindungen! Verschont uns bitte!", warf Téa ein, ehe der Streit zwischen den Beiden Konkurrenten wieder ausartete. Seto warf der Brünetten daraufhin einen eiskalten Blick aus seinen blauen Augen zu. Schon wieder hatte diese Ziege ihn und Joey unterbrochen.

Seto hatte im laufe des Tages wieder einmal erkannt, wie Anders er doch war, als seine Mitschüler. Es war beinahe so, als bestünde zwischen ihnen eine Mauer. Joey war der Einzige, der diese einfach zu ignorieren schien und Seto Beachtung schenkte, die anderen zogen es vor ihn zu ignorieren. Noch ein Grund diesen Ausflug zu verabscheuen. Im Alltag war ihm dieser Umstand egal, dort konnte er sich mit Mokuba beschäftigen oder auf seine Arbeit zurückgreifen. Hier war er irgendwie verloren.

Natürlich ließ sich der Firmenchef davon nichts anmerken, seine Maske saß perfekt wie immer. Daher wandte er sich auch einfach um und ging den steilen Weg weiter hinauf.

Joey sah Seto schweigend hinterher. Schon wieder hatte dieser ihn runter gemacht und obwohl es die einzige Art und weise war, wie er überhaupt mit dem Firmenchef reden konnte, so änderte dies doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihn störte.

Zwischen ihnen würde es sich nie ändern…

„Los lasst uns weiter gehen, sonst liegen wir bald zu weit zurück!", sagte er schließlich in einem leicht resignierten Ton und schritt wieder voran.

Yugi runzelte seine Stirn. _Schon wieder…_

Sein innerlicher Ausspruch fand Anklang und so materialisierte sich die Schemenhafte Gestallt von Yami neben ihm.

Zwischen ihnen fand ein Gedankenaustausch statt, während Yugi den anderen folgte.

„_Joey benimmt sich in letzte Zeit so seltsam…_", gab er schließlich von sich.

„_Was genau meinst du? Mir ist gar nichts der gleichen aufgefallen_." Yugi zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„_Joey…, wenn Kaiba und er sich streiten brauste er immer schnell auf, dass ist jetzt auch noch so, aber normalerweise regt er sich auch noch Stunden später über dessen Sprüche auf…_" Yugi zögerte.

„_Was ist denn anders?_", fragte der Pharao schließlich, weil der Kleinere stumm blieb.

„_Er… er ist nach den Streitereinen immer irgendwie niedergeschlagen und in sich gekehrt. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, er benimmt sich einfach irgendwie ungewöhnlich!_" Yami schmunzelte.

„_Vielleicht hat es gar nichts zu bedeuten, lass es uns noch ein wenig beobachten und wenn es noch extremer wird, können wir ihn ja drauf ansprechen._" Yugi nickte bloß und schloss wieder zu den anderen auf, da er ein wenig zurückgefallen war.

Gegen vier Uhr legten sie noch einmal eine Pause ein. Die Lehrer gaben ihnen die Möglichkeit etwas zu sich zu nehmen und auch mal in die Büsche zu verschwinden.

„Was kritzelst du eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn wir ne Pause machen?", stellte Tristan Joey schließlich die Frage, vor der dieser sich insgeheim schon gefragt hatte, wann sie auftauen würde.

„Naja, ich hab meine Leidenschaft fürs Zeichnen entdeckt und die Landschaft ist wirklich ein gutes Motiv…", gab Joey so lapidar wie möglich von sich. Tristan schnappte sich den Block und Joey entkam ein Laut des Protestes, der geflissentlich ignoriert wurde.

„Wow Alter, das ist ja richtig gut!" Joey war im ersten Moment angespannt gewesen, bisher hatte nur ihre Kunstlehrerin etwas von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen und Kunst war auch, neben Sport, das einzige Fach in dem er eine wirklich gute Zensur hatte. Jetzt wo Tristan sich seine Skizzen geschnappt hatte, hatte er Sorge um dessen Reaktion gehabt. Tristan hatte diese allerdings gleich mit seinem Ausspruch vom Tisch gefegt. Joey errötete leicht und riss den Block wieder an sich.

„Wie willst du das denn bitte beurteilen du Kunstbanause?", fragte er schließlich, um von sich abzulenken und die für ihn unangenehme Situation zu überspielen.

„Ich habe nie behauptet ein Kunstkenner zu sein, aber deine Bild hat mir wirklich gefallen und das obwohl du gerade erst damit angefangen hast." Es stimmte Joey hatte gerade mal ein paar Minuten auf die Zeichnung verwendet, er wollte die Landschaft ja auch nur Skizzieren, um sie später vielleicht einmal in ein richtiges Bild umzuwandeln, doch auch dafür musst er das wichtigste der Landschaft einfangen.

„Ach was soll's!", gab der Blonde von sich und schloss schließlich den Block. Er würde jetzt eh nicht mehr weitermachen können, da er ständig das Gefühl haben würde, dass Tristan ihn beobachtete.

Ein Gespräch das Herr Takawa mit einem der Mädchen führte schaffte es schließlich, Joeys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Der Lehrer erklärte gerade, wie ihre Reise in den nächste Tagen verlaufen würde.

„Heute übernachten wir in der Höhle, die wir in etwa zwei Stunden erreichen müssten. Morgen, geht es natürlich erst einmal wieder Berg ab, was etwa den Vormittag in Anspruch nehmen wird. Wir kommen dann an einen Fluss, wo wir ein wenig Wildwasserraftig betreiben werden." Die Frage des Mädchens hatte, neben Joey auch die anderen Schüler zum zuhören animiert und bei dem Punkt mit dem Fluss und dem Raftig, ging ein kollektives Stöhnen durch die Gruppe. Herr Takawa ließ sich nicht irritieren, sondern sprach ungerührt weiter und Frau Kuzakabe lächelte bloß.

„Der Fluss mündet in einen weiteren See, bei diesem werden wir dann auch die Nacht verbringen und dann wird der Ausflug auch schon etwas langweilig. Nur noch durch den Wald und dann habt ihr es geschafft, die verbleibenden Tage verbringen wir in einem Camp mit richtigen Holzhäusern und dem ganzen Schnickschnack." Joey war sich nicht sicher, doch bei mach einem schien das Wort Schnickschnack, wie eine Offenbahrung zu wirken.

Auch Seto hatte aufmerksam zugehört, war es doch das erste Mal das sie von den Plänen der Lehrer etwas im Voraus erfuhren. Alleine der Gedanke an einen wilden, reißenden Fluss ließ Seto schaudern. Er hasste es! Er hasste einfach alles an diesem Ausflug und der Direktor konnte sich auf den Kopf stellen, dass war mit Sicherheit der letzte Ausflug den er mitgemacht hatte, so wahr er Seto Kaiba hieß.

Die Einschätzung der Lehrer sollte sich bewahrheiten, sie erreichten die Höhlen etwa gegen sechs Uhr und alle beeilten sich mit den Vorbereitungen für das Nachtlager, weil die Sonne schon im Begriff war zu sinken.

Selbst Seto bequemte sich zu helfen und den einen oder anderen Schlafsack auszurollen. Aus den Augenwinkel versuchte er Joey auszumachen, all zu offensichtlich wollte er nicht nach diesem Ausschau halten.

Die Höhle war dunkel, feucht und kalt. Außerdem hegte der Firmenchef den Verdacht, dass sie das Zuhause von zahllosen Fledermäusen darstellte. An einer der Wände lief ein kleines Rinnsal Wasser hinab und sammelte sich in einer darunter befindenden Mulde. Das leise tröpfeln von Wasser war ein durchgängiges Hintergrundgeräusch und Seto hatte die Befürchtung in der Nacht davon Wahnsinnig zu werden!

Weil er gerade wieder in Joeys Richtung blickte sah er, wie dieser sich eine der Taschenlampen schnappte und die Haupthöhle verließ, um in eine der hinteren zu verschwinden. Frau Kuzakabe hatte ihnen erzählt das es neben der Haupthöhle, die sich nahe dem Eingang befand, noch zahlreiche Kleinere gab die sich daran anschlossen. Seto verdrehte die Augen, warum konnte sich der Blonde nicht ein einziges Mal an das halten, was die Lehrer ihnen auftrugen? Man hatte ihnen streng untersagt in die andren Höhlen vorzudringen und dennoch tat Joey natürlich genau das.

Seto warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den Schülern und Lehrern ehe er, von diesen unbemerkt hinter dem Blonden her schlich. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er von hinten gefasst und in eine kleine Nische gezogen wurde.

Bevor Seto wütend auffahren konnte, legte sich zwei weiche Lippen auf die seinen und hinderten ihn daran. Seto der nun auch Joey in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, schloss schließlich seine Augen und genoss das intensive Gefühl, welches sich in seinem Innern ausbreitete. Genau das war es, was er vermisst hatte. Joeys Körper presste sich enger an den seinen und gleich darauf spürte er auch schon, wie sich eine von Joeys Händen, fordernd auf seinen Schritt legte und dort massierend drüber fuhren. Seto knurrte und zwang Joey den Kopf zu Seite zu neigen, gleich darauf biss er diesem fest in den Hals, so dass Joey einen leisen Schmerzlaut von sich gab. Damit zufrieden wandelte Seto diesen Biss in einen Kuss um, den er weiter hinab gleiten ließ.

Joey war damit allerdings mehr als unzufrieden und so ließ er von Setos Unterleib ab und hob dessen Kopf wieder auf gleiche Höhe, um ihn erneut in einen innigen Kuss zu verstricken. Sie ließen ihre Zungen miteinander kämpfen und immer wieder entflohen ihnen Laute der Leidenschaft.

Irgendwann ließ sich Joey an Seto hinab gleiten und ging vor diesen in die Hocke, mit schnellen und zielgerichteten Bewegungen öffnete er dessen Hose. Seine Hände zitterten dabei vor Ungeduld und auch bei seinem Gegenüber machte sich dieses Gefühl breit, zumindest ließen dessen verkrampfte Finger, welche sich in Joeys Haaren befanden, darauf schließen.

Endlich hatte der Blonde Setos Geschlecht befreit und dieses ragte nun vor ihm auf. Joey lächelte und blickte noch einmal aus provozierenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu Seto auf, ehe er seinen Mund langsam um das erigierte Glied schloss und es tief in seine Mundhöhle aufnahm. Setos leises Stöhnen war ihm genug Lohn für sein Tun und so fuhr er gleich darauf mit seinen Bemühungen fort. Seine feuchte Zunge glitt immer wieder umschmeichelnd über das pulsierende Fleisch und schließlich waren es nur seine Hände, die geschlossen um Setos Hüfte lagen, die diesen an Ort und Stelle hielten. Joey nahm Setos keuchenden Atem wahr und schmeckte den Schweiß auf dessen Körper ebenso, wie die ersten Lusttropfen sich bei diesem lösten. Joey wusste Setos Höhepunkt würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, aus diesem Grund ließ er auch von diesem ab und kam wieder in die Höhe. Seto protestierende Laute dabei völlig ignorierend.

Er brachte seinen Mund wieder auf den des Firmenchefs und Joey legt all seine Gefühle mit hinein, als er nun seine Hände nahm, um sein begonnenes Werk zu Ende zu führen. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Leiter der Kaiba Corporation von einem Orgasmus überrollt und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Joeys Lippen, während er ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen schaffte.

Aus seiner Hosentasche zog Joey ein Tuch und befreite erst seine Hände von dem Sperma, ehe er auch Setos Glied soweit säuberte und dessen Hose wieder an Ort und Stelle brachte. Schließlich ließ er es zu Boden fallen und trat wieder auf Seto zu, der nur langsam in das Hier und Jetzt zurückfand.

„War mir wie immer ein Vergnügen Kaiba.", gab er ganz nah an Setos Gesicht sarkastisch von sich, was diesen dazu brachte seine bisher geschlossenen Augen zu öffnen. Sie blickten sich einen langen Moment in die Augen, ehe Joey wieder zurücktrat und sich zum gehen wandte.

„Wheeler…ich…", begann der Firmenmogul zögernd, doch Joey unterbrach ihn.

„Lass stecken." Damit ging er endgültig zu den anderen zurück in die Haupthöhle. Es war sowieso ein kleines Wunder das ihnen niemand gefolgt war und ihr Tun gestört hatte.

Seto sah Joey hinterher und erst einige Sekunden später registrierte er, dass er die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, wie um diesen zurück zu halten.

Obwohl Seto sich nun doch rundweg zufrieden fühlen sollte, war dem Gefühl eine bittere Note beigemischt. Irgendetwas war in Joeys Augen gewesen…

Seto ließ seinen Kopf wieder gegen das kalte Gestein zurücksinken. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch bahnte sich das Gefühl an, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas veränderte.

Was vor Monaten so einfach begonnen hatte, begann mit einem Mal kompliziert zu werden, grundsätzlich ein Zeichen dafür die Sache zu beenden, doch alleine bei dem Gedanken sträubte sich alles in dem Firmenchef. Seto seufzte noch einmal auf, fuhr sich durch seine Haare und kontrollierte sein Erscheinungsbild, soweit es ihm möglich war, ehe auch er sich wieder zu den Anderen gesellte, tief in seinen konfusen Gedanken verstrickt.

Er sah Joey, wie er sich neben der Wassermulde kniete und von dort aus Wasser in eine Schüssel schöpfte, um sich dann die Hände darin zu waschen. Er selbst ging zu seinen Lagerplatz zurück und kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Müsliriegel, ließ sich damit auf seinen Schlafsack sinken und blickte an die zerfurchte Höhlendecke.

Was war in letzter Zeit bloß mit ihm los?

So wieder ein Kapitel…

Bin bei der Szene tatsächlich bei Schreiben rot geworden o.o;

Ich war selbst überrascht wie schwer es war solch eine Szene zu schreiben und bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie gelungen ist…

Würde mich freuen eure Meinung dazu zu hören und bin für Verbesserungsvorschläge immer zu haben!!!

Musste übrigens nachträglich das Raiting ändern, weil meine Finger sich mal wieder verselbstständigt haben…

Die Szene in der Höhle war überhaupt nicht eingeplant!!!

Hoffe ihr mochtet sie trotzdem^^°

Lg

Zauberlehrling


	5. Chapter 5

Hi^^

Als erstes das wichtigste!

**DANKE für die Reviews!!!!!!!**

Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber die Vorweihnachtszeit ist in der Uni, auf der Arbeit und auch Privat sehr, sehr stressig!!! Ich bin einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen…

Ich versuch mich mit dem nächsten etwas zu sputen ;O)

Aber jetzt genug der Worte, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

**Kapitel 4**

Stolz oder Instand Kaffee^^

Seto hatte recht behalten, doch es waren nicht die Wassertropfen, die kontinuierlich auf den harten Untergrund schlugen und auch nicht die kreischenden Fledermäuse, nein, es waren seine wirbelnden Gedanken, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen.

Resignierend schlug er leise seinen Schlafsack zurück und schlich an seinen Klassenkameraden vorbei, um an die frische Luft zu kommen. Er fröstelte, da die Luft außerhalb der geschützten Höhle doch um einiges kühler war, als er es letztendlich erwartet hatte. Tief durchatmend blickte er sich kurz um, ehe er sich, mit der Bergwand im Rücken, zu Boden sinken ließ. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ seinen Blick zu den Sternen schweifen.

Obwohl die Kaiba Corporation das höchste Gebäude Dominos war, so hielt dessen Aussicht doch keinen Vergleich zu dem Sternenmeer stand, dessen er hier ansichtig wurde.

Seto glaubte niemals zuvor so viele Sterne gesehen zu haben. Einen Moment lang suchte er nach bekannten Sternenbildern, doch gab es dann wieder auf und zog es doch vor, den Anblick einfach nur zu genießen.

Als das laute Poltern seiner Klassenkameraden ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, stöhnte Seto resigniert auf. Er hatte viel länger draußen unterm Sternenhimmel gesessen, als er es vorgehabt hatte und nun fühlte er sich entsetzlich müde. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln gelang es ihm, seine verklebten Augen ganz zu öffnen und an die Höhlendecke zu schauen.

Er lag eine lange Zeit einfach so da, ehe er sich zusammenriss und den neuen Tag begann. Schon jetzt wusste er, dass dieser an seinen Kräften zehren würde, denn wie sollte man in einem unausgeschlafenen Zustand das bewältigen, was sein Lehrer, Herr Takawa von seinen Schülern erwartete? Seto wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr seine Sekretärin mit einer heißen Tasse schwarzen Kaffees herbei, dass er heulen könnte. Ohne seine morgendliche Portion Kaffee, kam er einfach nicht in Schwung und es schien, als würde er noch einige Zeit ohne dieses schwarze Lebenselixier auskommen müssen.

Tief atmete er noch einmal die feuchtkalte Luft in seine Lungen und schlug gleich darauf seinen Schlafsack zurück, nur um laut vernehmlich aufzufluchen. Scheiße war das kalt!

Die Schüler in seiner Nähe sahen ihn merkwürdig an, doch Seto ignorierte sie einfach, allerdings nicht ohne ihnen vorher einen kalten Blick, aus seinen blauen Augen zugeworfen zu haben.

Missmutig machte er sich für den Tag zurecht und zog sich in den hinteren Bereich der Höhle zurück, der dafür vorgesehen worden war, dass sich die Jungen in ihm umziehen konnten. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihm auf, dass Joey noch immer in den tiefsten Träumen zu sein schien und es niemand für nötig gehalten hatte, den Köter ebenfalls aus eben jenen zu reißen.

Mit der biestigen Vorfreude, die nur ein Morgenmuffel empfinden konnte, näherte er sich der Schlafstätte des Blonden und goss diesem etwas von dem kalten Wasser, welches er aus dem kleinen Wasserreservoir geholt hatte, um sich notdürftig zu Waschen.

Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht in lautes Lachen zu verfallen, als er Joeys Reaktion bewundern konnte.

Der Blonde fuhr beinahe senkrecht in die Höhe, verhedderte sich dabei allerdings in seinen Schlafsack und fiel wieder zurück zu Boden. Gleichzeitig sah er sich aus verwirrten Augen um, ehe seine braunen Augen schließlich auf den Verursacher zu Ruhen kamen.

„Arschloch!", gab er mit einer eisigen Kälte von sich, die sogar Seto erstaunte.

„Du solltest aufstehen und aufhören andere Leute, mit deinem Schnarchen, um den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bringen." Das Joey in der Nacht nicht einen einzigen Schnarcher von sich gegeben hatte, musste der Firmenleiter ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Der Blonde fluchte leise vor sich her, so dass Seto ihn nicht verstehen konnte, doch das gab ihm schließlich nur neue Munition.

„Hat man dir nicht beigebracht deutlich zu reden?" Nun blitzten ihn die Braunen Iriden von unten her an und Seto fühlte, wie seine Lebensgeister immer weiter erwachten. Wer brauchte schon Kaffee, wenn er Katsuya Wheeler vor sich hatte?

Beschwingt von dem kleinen Wortduell und der Tatsache, dass er Joey eins ausgewischt hatte, ging ihm die morgendliche Routine viel einfacher von der Hand.

Wenn es etwas gab das Joey mehr hasste als morgens früh aufzustehen, dann war es von einem Seto Kaiba geweckt zu werden. Wobei es da schon ein paar Arten gab, die er sich auch von Seto gefallen lassen würde…

Doch kaltes Wasser über ihn auszuschütten, dass verlangte nach Rache! Verliebt hin oder her, das hatte Seto nicht umsonst getan.

Aufstöhnend ließ sich der Blonde wieder zurückfallen und kratzte sich gleichzeitig mit der rechten Hand am Kopf, bis ihn ein gemeines Lächeln auf das müde Gesicht trat.

Joey blieb noch einen Moment liegen, ehe auch er, als einer der Letzten, den Tag begann. Er schnappte sich frische Klamotten und ließ es sich nicht nehmen den Brünetten, der gerade die provisorische Herrenumkleidekabine verließ, anzurempeln.

„Kannst du Promenadenmischung deine Augen nicht aufmachen?", fauchte Seto ihm dann auch schon gleich wie erwartet entgegen und Joey wandte sich ihm unschuldig blickend zu.

„Entschuldige Bitte, aber du bist so aufgeblasen, dass ich dachte du könntest zur Abwechslung mal aus dem Weg schweben." Mit diesen Worten schritt er endgültig an dem Firmenmogul vorüber und ließ diesen fluchend zurück.

Nachdem auch Joey für den Tag gewappnet war, ging er zu seiner Tasche und holte das raus, von dem er wusste das Seto ihn ausnahmsweise mal beneiden würde, Instand Kaffee!

Mit einem leichtem Lächeln auf den Lippen griff er sich seine Tasse und füllte ein wenig des körnigen Pulvers hinein, dann ging er gemächlichen Schrittes aus die Höhle hinaus, von wo er auch schon gleich die dampfenden Wassertöpfe, welche über zwei Feuerstellen hingen, ausmachen konnte. Perfekt!

Er näherte sich Yugi, den er neben dem einen Lagerfeuer erblickte und bat diesen seine Tasse zu füllen, was dieser auch ohne weiteres tat. Sie tauschten noch kurz einen morgendlichen Gruß, ehe Joey sich nach Seto umsah. Dort stand der gesuchte und verspeiste in Ruhe einen Müsliriegel. Joey lief wie beiläufig auf diesen zu und ließ sich direkt neben ihm zu Boden sinken, die heiße Tasse Kaffees gut sichtbar in den Händen haltend.

„Kaffee…Kaffee…Kaffee…", sang er leise vor sich hin, Kaiba dabei immer aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend und tatsächlich blickte er ihn schon wenige Sekunden danach an.

„Wo hast du den her?" Täuschte Joey sich oder klang Seto ein klein wenig wie ein Junkie auf Entzug? Innerlich freute er sich einen Ast ab, doch blieb er äußerlich beinahe unbeteiligt.

„Was denn? Den Kaffee?", fragte er beinahe unschuldig. Hörte er da etwa ein Knurren?

„Natürlich den Kaffee!", gab Seto mit dunkler Stimme von sich.

„Mitgebracht.", gab er kurz angebunden von sich. Seto schnaubte nur und wandte den Blick ab.

„Willst du mal trinken?", fragte Joey frech. Er wusste das Seto sich niemals so weit herablassen würde aus einer fremden Tasse zu trinken, was die Frage gleich noch ein wenig gehässiger machte.

„Sehe ich so aus als würde ich aus einem Gefäß trinken das du besabbert hast?", fuhr Seto auch gleich auf.

„Na wenn du nicht möchtest trinke ich meinen Kaffee eben alleine!" Joey freute sich wie ein Schneekönig. Aus genau diesem Grund hatte er das Getränk mitgenommen. Er wusste Seto dachte eigentlich immer an alles, doch Joey war sich nicht einmal sicher ob der Firmenchef Instand Kaffee überhaupt kannte. Wäre es anders gewesen hätte er eben nichts gehabt um den Brünetten zu ärgern, aber so wie es aussah, lag die Sache anders.

„Verschluck dich nicht dran!", knurrte Seto dunkel und schritt mit steifen Beinen davon. Joey versteckte sein Lächeln hinter der Keramik.

Da es nicht oft vorkam das er Seto eins auswischen konnte, freute er sich über den Sieg besonders und das obwohl er nun gezwungen war ein Getränk zu trinken, dass er eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte.

Frau Kuzakabe hatte ihnen noch zehn Minuten zugestanden, ehe sie aufbrechen würden und so erhob sich Joey und verschwand wieder in die Höhle, um seine Sachen wieder im Rucksack zu verstauen. Der Mitlehrweile kalte Kaffee wurde ausgekippt und die Tasse schnell gereinigt. Joeys Blick fiel auf den Krümelkaffe und nachdem er das Packet einen Moment angesehen hatte seufzte er laut auf, ehe er erneut eine Portion in seine Tasse gab. Er lief mit seiner Tasche auf den Rücken wieder hinaus und ließ sich das Gefäß noch einmal auffüllen. Sein Blick währenddessen auf seine Klassenkameraden gerichtet, auf der erneuten Suche nach Seto.

Er fand den Gesuchten abseits der anderen an der Höhle gelehnt, während dessen Tasche neben ihm auf den Boden stand. Joey nahm die Tasse dankend entgegen, blickte sich kurz nach seinen Freunden um, ehe er sich Kaiba näherte.

Dieser sah ihm aus dunklen Augen entgegen und Joey glaubte diese auch kurz auf seiner dampfenden Tasse ruhen zu sehen. Bei dem Firmenchef angekommen, stellte er sich neben diesen und blieb einfach stumm. Nach einen endlosen Moment hielt er ihm schließlich das schwarze Gebräu unter die Nase, was bewirkte das dieser sich ihm schließlich zuwandte, eine Augenbraue fragend gehoben.

„Kannst du mir verraten was das hier soll Köter?" Auf Joeys Lippen erschien ein kleines Lächeln.

„Dein Bruder hat mich vorgewarnt! Du bist so schon unausstehlich, aber ohne Kaffee nicht zu ertragen. Die Tasse hab ich umgespült und jetzt stell dich nicht so an, tue uns allen einen Gefallen und trink das ätzende Zeug einfach." Joey hatte ruhig gesprochen, nicht den hauch einer Provokation in seiner Stimme. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte Seto ihm die Tasse einfach aus der Hand geschlagen und wäre fort stolziert, nachdem er ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf geworfen hatte und Joey fragte sich ob sich ihre ‚Beziehung' soweit verändert hatte, dass Kaiba dazu in der Lage war, etwas von ihm anzunehmen. Der Blonde brauchte nicht in Setos Gesicht zu blicken, was wahrscheinlich eh nichts preisgeben würde, doch glaubte er zu wissen, dass es in dessen Inneren gerade völlig anders aussah.

Seto Kaiba der im Geschäftsleben nur Sekunden für eine Entscheidung brauchte, benötigte gerade beinahe eine Minute, um zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Es war schließlich wie so oft in seinem Leben, dass sein Stolz sich über das was er wirklich wollte, hinwegsetzte. Mit einem schnellen Handstreich schob er die Kaffeetasse aus seinem Sichtfeld, so dass diese leicht überschwebte.

„Merk die eines! Ich brauchte und werde nie etwas von dir brauchen Wheeler! Nur damit das klar ist!" Mit diesen kalt gesprochenen Worten schritte er, seinen Rucksack in der Hand von den Blonden fort. Joey ließ den Atem, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte traurig entweichen. Als ob er das nicht gewusst hätte. Tiefe Traurigkeit versuchte von Joey besitz zu ergreifen, doch wie so oft, drängte er sie wieder in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele zurück. Sein Augenmerk wandte sich von Setos Rücken ab und der Tasse in seiner Hand zu. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Tief ausatmend kippte er das Gebräu in den nächsten Busch und verstaute die Tasse, nachdem er sich mit einem zuvor befeuchteten Tuch ausgewaschen hatte, wieder in seinem Gepäck. Während er selbst seinen Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken schwang und sich auf den Weg zu Yugi, Tristan und Téa machte, fragte er sich, ob es ihm je gelingen würde ein freundliches Wort oder eine freundliche Geste von Seto Kaiba zu erhalten.

Es brauchte ja nichts Weltbewegendes sein. Joey hätte es ja schon gereicht, wenn dieser mal etwas von ihm angenommen hätte, was nicht auf eine körperliche Aktivität hinauslief.

„Na Joey, alles klar?", fragte Yugi als er bei ihnen angekommen war und Joey lächelte gezwungen.

„Klar ich freu mich schon darauf diese Gruselhöhle zu verlassen, hab diese Nacht kaum ein Auge zubekommen!" Téa stimmte ihm zu, auch sie hatte diesen Platz alle andere als gerne zum übernachten genutzt.

„Sag mal, was war denn das eben bei Kaiba? Warum hast du ihm deine Tasse unter die Nase gehalten?" Es war Tristan der diese Frage stellte und Joey kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie viele das kleine Zusammentreffen der Beiden Rivalen beobachtet hatten. Hatte Seto vielleicht deshalb abgelehnt?

„Ach was soll schon gewesen sein? Ich habe Kaiba bloß mal an meinem Kaffee schnüffeln lassen, er muss ja schließlich schon auf Entzug sein!" Lachte Joey auf und kassierte gleich darauf einen strafenden Blick von dem Mädchen der Runde.

„Wieso nur musst du ihn ständig provozieren?" Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah das Mädchen entwaffnet an.

„Weil das Leben sonst freudlos wäre?" Obwohl als Spaß gesprochen, wusste Joey das in diesem simplen Satz mehr Wahrheit steckte, als seine Freunde auch nur ahnten.

Wie würde sein Leben wohl sein, wenn er nicht mit Kaiba streiten könnte? Joey wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen!

Obwohl ich in diesem Kapitel eigentlich Geschichtlich viel weiter kommen wollte beende ich es schon an dieser Stelle.

Vielleicht fragt ihr euch ja, warum ich mich so an der Kaffee- Sache hochgezogen habe, aber ich finde diese Szene wirklich wichtig und habe laaanggeee überlegt ob Seto, die Tasse annehmen soll oder eben nicht^^°

Ich denke die Ablehnung war einfach die logischere alternative, weil auch wenn es nur Kaffee war, für Seto doch einen riesigen Schritt aus seinem Schneckenhaus bedeutet hätte.

Ich verspreche mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen, aber dieses ging einfach nicht eher, tut mir leid!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!

LG

Zauberlehrling


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ihr da draußen^^

Ohne lange Vorreden wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

Ach ja, ich widme es _**kashifan**_, weil sie von Anfang an treu gereviewt hat^^,

DANKE dafür!

**Kapitel 5**

**Hoch hinauf, fällt tief hinab…**

Herr Takawa summte, die Schüler brummten und Frau Kuzakabe strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Wie schon so oft versuchte sie ihre Schüler auf die Schönheit der Natur hinzudeuten und hielt immer wieder, von Biologie untermalte, Vorträge.

Seto war ganz sicher nicht der Einzige der versuchte, sie mit aller Macht zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen lieber darauf konzentrierte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und so diesen verfluchten Aufstieg endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Wie hoch war dieser verdammte Felsbrocken eigentlich? Schon vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte Herr Takawa gesagt es wäre nicht mehr weit. Seto war immer mehr geneigt diesen Menschen unsympathisch zu finden, wie konnte man nur an so etwas Spaß haben? Das es so war bezweifelte Seto nicht, schließlich hatten die Schritte des Lehrers, seit dem Morgen, kein bisschen an Elan nachgelassen.

Die Schüler waren schließlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte, als sie die Bergspitze erreichten. Seto selbst konnte es nicht glauben, diese Prozedur endlich hinter sich zu haben.

Bei Gott, er war so erledigt als habe er drei Tage am Stück durchgearbeitet, dabei hatten sie nicht einmal zwölf Uhr Mittag.

„Hört mir jetzt alle mal ganz genau zu! Wir legen hier eine kleine Pause ein, um die einmalige Aussicht zu genießen." Die Schüler jubelten auf, doch Takawa brachte sie wieder zur Ruhe.

„Ihr müsst hier oben wirklich vorsichtig sein, das Plateau ist nicht gesichert und es geht hier wirklich steil hinab! Ich möchte keinen sehen der sich der Felskante auch nur einen Schritt zu weit nähert! Habt ihr das verstanden?" Artig nickte die Gruppe und der Lehrer beschloss es dabei zu belassen. Die Schüler waren schließlich keine Kinder mehr und ihnen sollte somit wohl klar sein, wie gefährlich es hier oben war.

Joey und seine Freunde hatten sich zu Boden sinken lassen und vor allem Yugi keuchte schwer und es dauerte lange ehe er seine Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Er war zwar keine Niete im Sport, doch waren seine kurzen Beine hier eindeutig ein unfairer Nachteil! Joey und Tristan hatten schon während der Hälfte des Weges ein Einsehen gehabt und dem Kleineren ein Teil seiner schweren Last abgenommen.

„Habt ihr mitbekommen? Arme Yuki." Téa hatte sich mit diesem Einwurf fragende Blicke eingehandelt und so führte sie ihre Frage weiter aus.

„Takeda hat heute Morgen mir ihr Schluss gemacht und jetzt ist sie am Boden zerstört. Wenn ihr mich fragt, sie sollte froh sein das sie ihn los ist, aber es scheint fast so, als habe sie ihn wirklich geliebt. Zumindest heult sie sich schon den ganzen Vormittag die Augen aus." Natürlich taten die drei Vertreter der männlichen Gattung genau das, was Téa befürchtet hatte. Alle drei wandten Gleichzeitig ihren Blick dem Mädchen zu und beobachteten sie einen Moment, ehe Téa ihrerseits wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Oh Mensch, geht es vielleicht noch ein wenig auffälliger?", fauchte sie.

„Seit wann waren die Beiden den bitte zusammen? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht.", fragte Tristan schließlich und unter dem fassungslosen Blick den seine Freunde ihm daraufhin zuwarfen, schien er regelrecht zu schrumpfen.

„Tristan, die Beiden sind seit der ersten Klasse Oberstufe zusammen!", warf Yugi ein. Joey lachte.

„Das wusste ja selbst ich, bekommst du eigentlich überhaupt was mit?" Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Was interessiert mich schon wer mit wem geht?" Noch bevor einer der Anderen darauf etwas erwidern konnte, wurde ihr Gespräch durch ein anderes, viel Lauter geführtes Gespräch, unterbrochen.

„Wie konntest du nur mit diesem Flittchen in die Kiste springen?"

"Oh hör schon auf! Ich habe dich einfach nicht mehr ertragen! Du und dein ständigen Zicken waren nicht zum aushalten und jetzt hör auf hier so ein Theater abzuziehen!"  
Yuki griff ihrem Ex an sein T-Shirt und sah aus tränennassen Augen zu diesem auf. "Nimm das zurück!", bat sie unter Schluchzen.

Eine von Yukis Freundinnen versuchte diese von Takeda wegzulotsen, doch wurde von dieser erfolgreich ignoriert.  
Joey betrachtete den Streit, der nun von neuem losgebrochen war, aus besorgten Augen und erhob sich. Sollte er dazwischen gehen? Es war nicht gerade der geeignete Ort, um einen Beziehungsstreit zu führen.  
"Lass sie doch. Das ist doch normal...", sagte Téa und sah zu Joey auf. „Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen!", flüsterte sie leise.  
"Aber sie stehen so nahe am Abgrund!" Joey wollte gerade auf die Beiden zutreten, als er aus erschrockenen Augen sah, wie Yuki ausholte und dem Jungen eine kräftige Kinnharke verpasste.

Waren die beiden Wahnsinnig? Sie standen keinen Meter von der Kante entfernt!

"Ihr beiden! Sofort Schluss damit", kam es bedrohlich von Seto Kaiba, dem die gefährliche Situation wohl auch aufgefallen war, oder vielleicht hatten die beiden auch einfach seine Ruhe gestört? Egal warum, auf jedenfalls schritt auch dieser auf das streitende Paar zu.

Doch es war wohl das erste Mal, dass die Worte Seto Kaibas ungehört verhallten. Er konnte den Beiden ja auch schlecht mit einer Gehaltskürzung oder der Kündigung drohen. Da Yuki und Takeda tatsächlich anfingen sich gegenseitig zu schubsen, beschloss Joey das es nun Zeit war die Beiden voneinander zu trennen.

Joey trat nahe an die Beiden heran und versuchte Yuki von ihrem Ex weg zu ziehen.  
Das aufgebrachte Mädchen wollte aber nicht beruhigt werden und erst recht wollte sie nicht das sie jemand von dem Jungen den sie liebte wegriss, so stieß sie Joey wild von sich.  
Sofort wandte sie sich wieder Takeda zu, der seinerseits allerdings innehielt und zu dem Blonden starrte - oder besser gesagt an die Stelle, wo Joey noch kurz zuvor gestanden hatte.  
Durch den unsanften Stoß des Mädchens hatte Joey das Gleichgewicht verloren und war ins Taumeln geraten. Das lockere Erdreich hatte unter ihm nachgegeben und war unter dessen Gewicht einfach weggebrochen, hatte den Blonden mit in die Tiefe gerissen. Das Ganze war so schnell passiert, dass Takeda nicht hatte reagieren können, doch bei Kaiba sah die Sache anders aus.

Er selbst hatte auch schon ziemlich nahe am Rand des Felsens gestanden und stumm Joeys Einmischung mitverfolgt, als er gesehen hatte wie Yuki reagierte, hatte sein eigener Körper ohne sein Zutun agiert und war auf den Blonden zugehechtet.

In Setos Kopf spielte sich das alles wie in Zeitlupe ab, doch in Wirklichkeit dauerte es nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden. Joey hatte nicht einmal die Chance einen erschrockenen Laut von sich zu geben, doch zu etwas anderem hatte die Zeit ausgerecht. Seto hatte einen von Joey Arme zu fassen gekriegt.

„Joey!", rief Seto erschrocken aus und verstärkte seinen Griff gleich noch einmal.

Das was als nächstes Geschah, würde sich wohl auf ewig in Setos Gedächtnis einbrennen. Im Hintergrund hörte er die anderen Mitglieder seiner Klasse wild durcheinander rufen. Er hörte wie Herr Takawa ihm irgendetwas zu brüllte und er sah Joeys Gesicht, das ihm aus Schreck geweiteten Augen entgegenblickte, während sich unter dessen Körper eine schier unendliche Tiefe auftat.

Doch Seto registrierte auch noch etwas anderes. Zum einen war Joeys und seine Hand von schweiß bedeckt, was seinen griff rutschig werden ließ und zum anderen hatte sich das Erdreich noch nicht beruhigt. Seto spürte wie es erneut unter ihm nachgab und er durch Joeys Gewicht nach vorne gezogen wurde. Er versuchte zwar noch verzweifelt einen Halt zu finden, doch vergeblich, die Gravitation war stärker und so stürzten die Beiden Rivalen gemeinsam in die Tiefe.

Geisterhafte Stille umgab die restliche Gruppe, die alles aus geringer Entfernung verfolgt hatte, doch nicht mehr dazu gekommen war einzugreifen. Ein grauenhaftes Entsetzen bemächtigte sich ihrer und die Erkenntnis folgte.

Hey,

ich freue mich riesig das ihr meine Story in eure Favoritenliste eingeordnet habt, auch wenn ihr wirklich Reviewfaul seid *lach*

Ich würde mich wirklich freuen eure Meinung zu hören!

Was gefällt euch, was gefällt euch nicht, was kann ich besser machen?

Ich versuche mich mit dem neuen Chap wieder zu beeilen,

bis dahin wünsche ich euch alles Liebe und wenn ich es vorher nicht schaffe, wünsche ich euch dort draußen schon jetzt schöne Weihnachtstage und das ihr nicht im Weihnachtstress untergeht!

Frohe Weihnachten!

lG

Zauberlehrling


	7. Chapter 7

Hi^^,

hoffe ihr seit nicht böse wegen der laaaaaaaannngen Wartezeit!

Würde ja gerne ne ausgefallene Entschuldigung vorbringen, aber die gibt es nicht^^°

Ich hatte einfach keine Muse um mich hinzusetzen und zu schreiben…

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer!

Wo ich gerade dabei bin…

Im Harry Potter Fandoom bin ich bei einer Story in den Reviews auf eine sehr vernichtende Gruppe von Kritikern gestoßen.

Auch wenn ich die Art wie diese es machen nicht gut finde, muss ich gestehen dass manche Kritikpunkte auch passen…

**Hier meine Bitte an euch:**

Ich will keinen Quatsch schreiben und mich natürlich auch verbessern, also gebt mir ruhig euren Rat, eure Kritik und sagt mir bitte auch wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt!

Ich bin dann sicherlich niemand böse! Ich werde versuchen die Hilfe anzunehmen und auch umzusetzen^^

LG

Zauberlehrling

**Kapitel 6**

**Das 1x1 der ersten Hilfe**

Yugi war der Erste der wieder reagierte und sich auf die Absturzstelle zu bewegte, dicht gefolgt von Herr Takawa, der den Jüngeren zurückriss.

„Muto stehengeblieben!", rief er laut aus.

„Aber wir müssen doch…" Herr Takawa unterbrach ihn.

„Vor allem darauf achten das nicht noch jemand dort runter stürzt!" Yugi sah den Lehrer aus großen unverständigen Augen an und auch im Hintergrund wurden die ersten Protestlaute ausgestoßen. Wobei der Großteil der Klasse erst jetzt wirklich zu registrieren schien, was genau gerade passiert war.

Yuki und Kizakawa waren vom Abgrund weit abgerückt und starrten an die Stelle, an der noch vor kurzem Seto Kaiba und Joey gestanden hatten. Was hatten sie nur getan?

Tristan war außer sich. Wütend stampfte er auf das Pärchen zu und schrie sie aufgelöst an.

„Ihr zwei, ihr habt…!", fauchte er mehr aufgelöst, als wirklich böse.

„Taylor, ‚Ruhe' hab ich gesagt!" Herr Takawa war bemüht selbst Ruhe zu bewahren und seine Klasse im Zaum zu halten, während er gleichzeitig fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, was er nun tun musste.

Schnell trat er auf das Pärchen zu das, unter dessen Blick, um einiges Zusammenschrumpfte.

„Ihr Beide ward am nächsten am Geschehen, habt ihr gesehen wo die Beiden hin gestürzt sind?" Noch immer klang die Stimme des Lehrers angespannt, aber ruhig. Als er das bedauernde Kopfschütteln der Beiden sah, atmete er tief ein und trat selbst an den Abgrund, den Schülern hinter ihm warf er noch einen warnenden Blick zu, sich ja nicht von der Stelle zu rühren.

Das grüne Blätterdach jedoch verwährte ihm jede Möglichkeit auch nur zu erahnen, wo Joey und Seto hingestürzt waren. Herr Takawa erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Schwäche und schloss seine Augen, während er zitternd ausatmete.

Er wusste, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war das seine Beiden Schüler noch lebten, die Höhe war einfach mörderisch und er wusste noch etwas…

Es war für sie unmöglich in diesen Teil des Tales hinab zu steigen. Der Felsen lief beinahe senkrecht in die Tiefe und selbst wenn sie den Berg auf denselben Weg wie am Vortag wieder hinabsteigen würden, befanden sie sich schließlich wieder auf der falschen Seite. Es gab für sie keine Möglichkeit, schnell zu den Beiden Verunglückten zu gelangen.

Rückwärts gehend entfernte er sich wieder von der Kante und sah sich zu den verunsicherten und verängstigten Schülern um.

„Wer von euch hat das Notfalltelefon?" Zu Beginn ihres Ausfluges hatte er ein Telefon für den Notfall rausgegeben, das ständig den Träger wechselte und im Moment war es für sie wohl die einzige Möglichkeit Joey und Seto Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Sie selbst würden mindestens Zwei Tage benötigen, um auch nur in die Nähe der Absturzstelle zu gelangen. Erneut brach Unruhe aus und es war schließlich eine zitternde und weinende Frau Kuzakabe, die zögernd auf ihren Kollegen zutrat.

„Seto Kaiba.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Herr Takawa Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen, doch als sein Kopf das Gemurmel schließlich entschlüsselt hatte, schwand auch seine letzte Hoffnung rapide. Seto Kaiba also hatte das Telefon getragen als er abgestürzt war und damit die einzige Möglichkeit auf Rettung, mit in die Tiefe gerissen.

Herr Takawa blickte zu Joeys besten Freunden.

Téa Gardner war zusammengebrochen und hing weinend in Yugi Mutos Armen, während Tristan Taylor, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, auf und ab schritt und leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Muto selbst blickte aus leeren Augen vor sich her.

Dem Lehrer war klar das er den Kindern seine Befürchtung über den Tot der Beiden Konkurrenten nicht mitteilen durfte. Er musste mit dieser Gruppe jetzt so schnell wie möglich den Bergpass überqueren und das Lager erreichen, das am Ende des Flusses auf sie wartete, zusammen mit Strom und was noch wichtiger war, funktionierenden Telefonen.

Sich selbst dazu ermahnend sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, wandte er sich mit lauter durchdringender Stimme an die verstörten Jugendlichen.

„Wir müssen jetzt so schnell wie möglich Hilfe holen! Joey uns Seto werden den Sturz nicht unbeschadet überstanden haben und unsere Hilfe brauchen! Im Moment haben wir keine Möglichkeit zu ihnen zu gelangen." Herr Takawa sah zu Muto und hob beschwichtigend seine Hand als dieser, ebenso wie Taylor, auffahren wollte.

„Wir würden zu lange brauchen, um die Absturzstelle zu erreiche und wir haben auch keine Möglichkeit fremde Hilfe zu rufen! Unsere einzige Möglichkeit den Beiden jetzt zu helfen ist es, unser Ziel so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu erreichen, dort haben wir ein Telefon und können Hilfe holen!" Eindringlich sah Herr Takawa in die Gruppe und war erleichtert, als er sah wie sich die Meisten widerstandslos erhoben und ihre Taschen schulterten. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu der Gruppe um Yugi Muto und auch dort war so etwas wie wilde Entschlossenheit zu erkennen. Herr Takawa war kein gläubiger Mensch, war es nie gewesen, doch nun betete er zu allen Göttern die ihm in den Sinn kamen, dass die Beiden Schüler den Sturz überlebt hatte und ihre Hilfe noch rechtzeitig bei den beiden eintreffen würde.

Joey der, am ganzen Leib zitternd, neben den noch immer bewusstlosen Seto Kaiba saß, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Komm schon Joey denk nach!" Er hatte kurz zuvor Setos Körper vorsichtig abgetastet und glaubte, mehr als einen gebrochenen Knochen gefunden zu haben. Setos Bein stand in einem seltsamen Winkel und dort wo die Hose zerrissen war, konnte Joey eine blutige Fleischwunde erkennen. Ebenso am Kopf hatte der Blonde eine dicke Beule gefunden, die sich begann bläulich zu färben. Setos ganzer Körper wirkte zerschlagen und die vielen blutigen Kratzer halfen nicht dieses entmutigende Bild zu beschönigen. Wie schlimm stand es wirklich um den sturen und eingebildeten Firmenchef? Äußerlich hatte Joey schon schlimmeres gesehen, von dem Bein mal abgesehen, doch wie stand es mit inneren Verletzungen? Hatte Seto nur üb erlebt, um ihm hier zu sterben?

Joey verfluchte sich für den Gang, den seine Gedanken nahmen. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Leib und schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu beruhigen.

Als er sich zuvor auf seinen eigenen Zustand konzentriert hatte, hatte er sarkastisch festgestellt, dass das Glück mal wieder mit dem Dummen gewesen war, zwar glaubte er sich eine Rippe gebrochen zu haben, zumindest ließ der Schmerz den er beim Atmen verspürte darauf schließen, doch sonst schien er, bis auf einige Kratzer und viele blaue Flecken, unversehrt. Er war sich sicher das sein Vater ihn schon schlimmer zugerichtet hatte, also nichts womit er nicht fertig werden würde!

Joey versuchte sich krampfhaft auf seine nächsten Schritte zu konzentrieren oder zumindest darauf welche diese eigentlich waren.

Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun?

Joey hatte, wie wohl jeder andere Mensch, in seiner Freizeit ab und an mal eine Ärzteserie gesehen und auch einige über das Überleben in freier Wildbahn, aber irgendwie schien bei ihm einfach nichts Hilfreiches hängen geblieben zu sein.

Der Blonde richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf Seto. Dieser lag leicht verkrümmt da und trug noch immer den Rucksack.

Hatte dieser dem Brünetten vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet?

Obwohl Joey nicht sicher war das richtige zu tun, begann er Seto vorsichtig in eine gerade Position zu legen. Dabei befreite er den Firmenchef auch von dem schweren Rücksack.

Die ganze Prozedur schien ewig zu dauern und da Seto trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit den einen und anderen Schmerzlaut von sich gab, war Joey froh es schließlich hinter sich zu haben.

Gab es da nicht irgendetwas wie eine stabile Seitenlage? Joey zögerte. Was war wenn Seto seine Halswirbel verletzt hatte? Joey fuhr sich wild durch seine ungezähmte Mähne. Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich völlig überfordert!

Er entschloss sich schließlich dafür Seto leicht seitlich zu drehen, den unteren Arm legte er ihm vorsichtig unter den Kopf und den oberen ließ er nach hinten gleiten. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Setos Beinwunde hob er dieses vorsichtig an und brachte es in eine Position, die nicht all zu schmerzhaft für diesen wirkte.

Da er im Moment für Seto nichts weitere tun konnte, wandte er sich den Rucksack zu. Vielleicht hatte der Firmenchef ja etwas nützliche darin?

Schnell waren die Reißverschlüsse geöffnet und der Inhalt auf den feuchten Waldboden verteilt.

Joey stockte als seine Finger sich um etwas schlossen, dass ihnen Rettung versprach. Das Funktelefon! Doch schon wenige Sekunden später war der flackernde Hoffnungsfunke wieder verloschen und Joey stieß einen heftigen Fluch aus. Das Telefon war beschädigt und obwohl er darauf herumdrückte, gab es keine Reaktion.

Am liebsten hätte er das Teil von sich geschmissen und zugesehen wie es an einem der umherstehenden Bäume zerschellt wäre. Doch Joey beherrschte und zwang sich, es behutsam zu den anderen Sachen am Boden zu legen. Er wusste nicht woher der Gedanke kam, doch vielleicht könnte Seto, wenn er wieder zu sich kommen sollte, daran herumbasteln. Der Kerl beschäftigte sich schließlich den ganzen Tag mit diesem Technikkram.

Die Ausbeute war erstaunlich umfangreich. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet bei dem Monster von Tasche?

Setos Rucksack war ein wasch echter Trakkingrucksack und bot unheimlich viel Platz, um die verschiedensten Dinge darin unterzubringen.

Joey war auf makabere Art erleichtert, das sie Setos Tasche bei sich hatten und nicht seine, denn diese hätte sicherlich nicht so viel hergegeben.

Eine volle Wasserflasche, einige Müsliriegel, ein Taschenbuch, Taschenlampe und einige Ersatzbatterien, einen Kompass, eine Landkarte, Campinggeschirr, Feuerzeug, eine Isomatte, Setos Zelt, ein paar Ersatzkleider, sowie ein Handtuch, der Schlafsack, ein Schweizer Taschenmesser.

Mit jedem Teil das Joey zu Tage förderte, wurden seine Augen größer. Wie hatte Seto bei dem ganzen Krempel noch aufrecht stehen können? Joey selbst war ja beinahe an seinen paar Sachen gescheitert und Seto trug hier einen halben Haushalt mit sich herum…

Als er schließlich ein Fach für Medikamente und der gleichen entdeckte, war er seltsam erleichtert, obwohl er nicht wusste ob er Seto damit würde helfen können.

Es schien beinahe so, als habe Seto mit einem Unfall gerechnet, der erste Hilfe Beutel war riesig und Joey freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, als er anbei ein kleines Buch fand, dass sich das ‚_**Das 1x1 der erste Hilfe**_' nannte.

Es schien als habe sich Seto all das zu gelegt, was man für Geld bekommen konnte und bei einem Outdoor Aufenthalt auch gebraucht wurde.

Das war das erste Mal in Joeys leben das er froh war, dass Seto Kaiba der reichste Pinkel von Domino und als solcher an seiner Seite war.

Mit diesem Fundus ließ sich doch wirklich etwas anfangen. Joey verschwendete einige Minuten darauf zu überlegen womit er beginnen sollte, ehe er sich die Isomatte schnappte, sowie den erste Hilfe Beutel und das kleine Buch. Mit diesen Sachen unter den Arm wandte er sich wieder Seto zu. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob er eine gute Krankenschwester abgeben würde.

Soo hier beende ich dieses Kapitel und entschuldige mich gleichzeitig dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dennoch nur so kurz geraten ist…

Habe wirklich Probleme damit eine vernünftige Verhaltensweise für Joey zu Recht zu basteln, weil ich selbst nicht ganz wüsste, was ich in so einer Situation tun würde.

Ein Hoch auf Setos Rucksack *lach*

**Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen und vielleicht fällte einem von euch noch etwas ein was ich total vergessen habe?^^°**

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Zauberlehrling^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Vorab vielen Dank an die Reviewer!**

Tja und jetzt bleibt mir erst einmal nichts weiter übrig, als mich zu entschuldigen und Besserung zu geloben…

Eine Erklärung für die lange Wartezeit findet ihr am Ende

(sollte sie jemand interessieren…)

Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viele Leser verloren…

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel:

**Das erste Erwachen**

Kapitel 7

Joey hatte Seto so gut es ihm möglich war erstversorgt. Die Kratzer waren gesäubert und mit Heilsalbe bestrichen. Auch der Beinwunde hatte sich Joey, schweren Herzens, angenommen.

Noch jetzt stieg eine unsagbare Übelkeit in ihm empor, wenn er an das zurückdachte, was er vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

Zuerst hatte er Seto vorsichtig auf die Isomatte gelegt, damit sein Körper wenigstens vor dem feuchten Waldboden geschützt war, dann hatte er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet und das Buch gegriffen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern war er zu dem Kapitel mit den offenen Wunden gelangt und hatte mit dem Lesen begonnen.

Nach einigen Minuten war das Buch zur Seite gelegt und das erste Mal der Beutel mit den erste Hilfe Utensilien zur Hand genommen worden.

Nach kurzem Suchen hielt er eine Schere in der Hand und besah sich die blutende Beinwunde. So vorsichtig wie möglich hatte er das Hosenbein rundherum abgetrennt, um die Wunde frei zu legen. Seine noch immer zitternden Hände waren ihm dabei alles andere als hilfreich gewesen, doch Joey hatte versucht es zu ignorieren.

In dem Buch hatte gestanden, dass man offene Wunden mit Wundtüchern abdecken sollte, aber wenn es sich um einen Bruch handelte, solle man anders zu verfahren.

Da das Bein einen unnatürlichen Winkel hatte, ging Joey von letzterem aus.

Als er den störenden Stoff endlich beseitigt hatte, hatte er sich erst einmal abwenden müssen. Der Anblick war scheußlich gewesen! Joey war aufgesprungen und einige Schritte von Seto weg getreten.

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann das nicht!", waren die Worte die er vor sich her gemurmelt hatte, während er dabei auf und ab gelaufen war.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, die Wunde einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und auf Hilfe zu warten? Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis man sie hier fand? Vielleicht machte er es ja alles nur schlimmer und Seto würde ihn später verklagen!

„Scheiße! Komm schon Joey, reiß dich zusammen!", hatte er sich selbst an gemacht und sich Seto wieder zugewandte. Während des Laufens hatte er sich noch den Schlafsack gegriffen und diesen über den Verwundeten ausgebreitet.

Ganz zu Beginn des Buches hatte gestanden, dass man den Verletzten warm halten sollte.

„Okay, okay. Also, Knochen sind weiß…, wenn also dein Knochen durch die Haut käme müsste ich ihn doch sehen, oder?" Joey hatte versucht die ganze Sache nüchtern zu betrachten. Das Problem war gewesen, das er nur aufgerissene Haut und Blut erkannt hatte.

„Kein Problem…!" Joeys Griff war erneut zu dem Beutel geglitten, um ein Wundtuch herauszufischen. Da sein Blick dabei auf seine dreckigen und verschmutzten Hände gefallen war, hatte er erneut heftig geflucht. Das saubere, noch verpackte Tuch hatte er beiseite gelegt und erneut zu den Sachen, welche verstreut auf dem Boden lagen geschritten, um sich Setos Wasserflasche zu holen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen war ein Taschentuch befeuchtet und damit die Hände gesäubert worden. Mit demselben Tuch war er wieder zu Seto zurück gegangen und hatte das Blut, welches nicht direkt bei der Wunde war, grob entfernt. Als er sich schließlich erneut der klaffenden Wunde zugewandt hatte, war ihm beinahe übel geworden. Er hatte sich stark zusammenreißen müssen, um die Wunde selbst, mit einem neuen sterilen Tuch, zu reinigen.

Es hatte einige Minuten gedauert ehe er erleichtert, da er den Beinknochen nicht gesehen hatte, abgerückt war.

Um sicher zu gehen hatte er das kleine Buch noch einmal zur Hand genommen und seine Nase darin vergraben und wieder hatte er vor einem beinahe unlösbaren Problem gestanden.

Was sollte er tun? War es eine Notsituation in der er selbst Hand anlegen sollte oder sollte er auf Hilfe warten?

Er hatte eine kleine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen. Der Duellant hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und seine Augen geschlossen, während er in seinem Kopf das Für und Wider gegeneinander abwog.

Joey hatte über die Strecke nachgedacht, die sie zuvor gewandert waren. Wie lange würden die Lehrer brauchen? Vor Reisebeginn hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden eine Karte von dem Gebiet angesehen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr genau erinnern. Er wusste noch das eine Seite des Tales schwer zugänglich war, aber befanden sie sich auch dort? Kannte sich überhaupt einer der Lehrer mit solchen Verletzungen aus? Das Telefon war defekt, also würden sie Seto sowieso transportieren müssen.

Joey hatte sich bei dieser Entscheidung einfach überfordert gefühlt und dem Bewusstlosen einen hilfesuchenden Blick zugeworfen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich von diesem mit Freude hätte sagen lassen, was er tun sollte. Es war schließlich dessen Körper.

Ein erneuter Blick zu der Wunde, ließ ihn schließlich eine Entscheidung fällen. Wenn er an Setos Stelle gewesen wäre, so hätte er versorgt werden wollen und genau dies tat er schließlich auch mit den Brünetten. Mit den Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung würde er wohl leben müssen.

Joey hatte sich genau an die Anweisungen des Buches gehalten und sich etwas gesucht, um den Bruch zu schienen. Seine Wahl war auf die geraden Stangen des kleinen Igluzeltes gefallen, das Seto, wie jeder andere von ihnen, mit sich herumschleppte.

Joey hatte das Bein gegriffen und vorsichtig daran gezogen, um es wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen. Das dabei entstandene, schmatzende Geräusch hatte ihm beinahe den Magen umgedreht.

Das Blut war wieder stärker geflossen und obwohl er sich nicht besonders angestrengt hatte, war Joeys Atem keuchen aus ihm heraus gebrochen.

„Wärst du doch bloß auf deinen Dickschädel gefallen, dann wäre der Schaden nur halb so groß!", hatte er dem Firmenleiter entgegengeraunt und dabei schlicht und ergreifend, die Mitlehrweile blaue Beule an dessen Stirn ignoriert.

Letztendlich hatte er die Wunde verbunden und schließlich noch geschient. Von der Hoffnung begleitet nicht alles noch verschlimmert zu haben.

Kommentar der Autorin:

Ich habe hier eine andere Zeit genommen… Erwähne das nur, damit ihr nicht denkt es wäre unbeabsichtigt gewesen^^ War zu Übungszwecken und ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen gelungen *lach*, es fiel mir relativ leicht es zu verwenden, nachdem ich mich einmal entschieden hatte ;O)

Obwohl die Schüler wussten wie wichtig es war zügig voran zu kommen, waren sie es doch nicht gewohnt durch ein so unwägbares Gelände zu laufen.

Frau Kuzakabe schloss schließlich zu ihrem, schnell voranschreitenden Kollegen auf und schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie ihn am Arm fasste.

Herr Takawa war so sehr auf den Weg vor sich konzentriert gewesen, das er erst daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese richtet.

„Die Schüler sind erschöpft! Es nützt nichts, wenn wir sie jetzt über ihre Grenzen hinaus treiben. Der Weg ist noch lang und wenn wir so weiter machen, gibt es entweder bald den nächsten Verletzten oder die ersten fallen vor Erschöpfung um." Im Laufen blickte der Lehrer zu seinen Schülern und sah sofort was Frau Kuzakabe meinte.

Niemand hatte sich beschwert und dennoch sahen die Kinder erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Sollten sie eine Pause einlegen? Der Lehrer gestand sich ein, dass seine Kollegin Recht hatte. Sie hätten nichts gewonnen, wenn jetzt ein weiterer Unfall passieren würde oder die Schüler aus Erschöpfung nicht weiter konnten.

Resignierend blieb er schließlich stehen, setzte seinen Rucksack ab und wandte sich an die Klasse.

„Wir legen eine Pause ein! Ruht euch einen Moment aus, esst und trinkt etwas. Danach machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg, wir müssen Heute noch ein gutes Stück von dem Weg zurücklegen. Zumindest den Fluss sollten wir hinter und gebracht haben." Die Stimmung war gedrückt als die Gruppe der Aufforderung nach kam und eine kurze Rast einlegte.

Setos Bewusstsein driftete langsam zurück an die Oberfläche und so dauerte es auch, bis das Gefühl in ihm aufstieg, dass etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte.

Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke der ihm letztendlich die Kraft gab, seine Ohnmacht ganz abzuschütteln, auf jeden Fall schlug er kurz darauf die Augen auf und war verwirrt ein Blätterdach über sich auszumachen.

Ein Wald? Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich ja auf einem Klassenausflug in den Bergen befand. Doch wieso lag er dann nicht in seinem Zelt? Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern sich irgendwohin gelegt zu haben. Er runzelte seine Stirn und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein Unbändiger Schmerz zwang ihn dazu, die Aktion abzubrechen und als wenn dieser Schmerz ein Startschuss gewesen wäre, so sendete ihm sein Körper all die Signale, die wohl zuvor ausgeschaltet gewesen waren.

Die Schmerzen wuchsen immer weiter an, ehe er ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Was war nur passiert?

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder." War das Wheeler? Setos Sicht war verschwommen und dennoch richtete er sein Augenmerk in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. Tatsächlich konnte er bald darauf die verschwommene Gestallt von Joey neben sich ausmachen.

„Was ist hier los?", richtete er schließlich eine schwache, atemlose Frage an den Blonden.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?", kam die leise Gegenfrage, welche gleich drauf mit einem Grummeln beantwortet wurde.

Er hasste es, wenn man Fragen mit Gegenfragen beantwortete.

„Würde ich sonst fragen?" Joey war näher an den Liegenden herangerutscht und blickte Seto nun mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, das diesen wirklich zu irritieren schien, als er es bemerkte.

„Nun ja, ich bin davon ausgegangen das ein Sturz von einem Berg ein einschneidendes Erlebnis ist, das man nicht so schnell vergisst, aber du hast dir ja ganz schön den Kopf angeschlagen!" Seto brauchte einen Moment, um das gesagte zu sortieren. Er war einen Berg runter gefallen? Er schloss kurz seine Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch da war einfach nichts und so gab er es erst einmal auf, da sein Kopf seine Bemühungen mit einer erneuten Schmerzwelle quittierte.

Als er noch einmal versuchte sich aufzurichten wurde er von einer Hand davon abgehalten.

„Bleib liegen!" Seto warf Joey daraufhin einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er diesen auch gleich darauf an.

„Du sturere Idiot! Du hast ne riesige Beule am Kopf, dein Körper ist mit Wunden übersäht und du siehst im Allgemeinen ziemlich scheiße aus! Ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit damit zugebracht dich soweit wieder zusammen zu flicken, also bleib gefälligst liegen!" Seto war sprachlos und wenn er sich gerade nicht so schlecht fühlen würde, hatte er diesen Köter seine Meinung zu dem Thema schon gesteckt.

„Wie du schon sagst, es ist mein Körper und du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen!", gab er dennoch fauchend von sich.

„Seto, Bitte!" Das ließ den verwirrten und schmerzgeplagten Firmenleiter erst einmal verstummen. Eigentlich hatte der Blonde ja auch recht.

Wenn sein Körper nur halb so schlimm aussah, wie er sich gerade anfühlte, dann ging es ihm im Moment zumindest ziemlich schlecht.

Joey war nur froh das gerade keine weitere Gegenwehr von seinem Patienten kam, sodass er den Streit, an dieser Stelle, auf sich beruhen ließ.

Seto würde seine Kraft sicher noch gebrauchen.

„Was genau für Wunden hast du behandelt und wie?", kam schließlich eine Ruhige Frage von Seto und Joey war bemüht diesen ruhigen Umgangston beizubehalten, was zwischen ihnen schon beinahe in einer Kunstform ausartete.

Er schilderte Seto also womit er sich in den letzten Stunden seine Zeit vertrieben hatte und Seto hörte ihm das erste Mal einfach schweigend zu, bis er seinen Bericht mit einer Feststellung beendete: „Ich weiß nicht was wir jetzt machen sollen!", seufzte der Blonde und sah betreten zu Boden. Seto selbst schwieg auch erst einmal und musste seine herumwirbelnden Gedanken sortieren, wobei der Schmerz, welcher durch seinen Körper peitschte alles andere als hilfreich war.

„Du hast gesagt ich habe meinen Rucksack bei dem Sturz getragen?", richtete Seto schließlich eine Frage an Joey und dieser gab ihm mit einem Nicken die Bestätigung.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht tatsächlich einfach warten. Die Anderen werden sich sicher beeilen das Lager zu erreichen und dann können sie Hilfe holen." Joey seufzte.

„Ja das ist so in etwas das gleiche Ergebnis zu dem ich auch gekommen bin, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir dich großartig bewegen sollten." Seto schloss seine Augen.

„Wie hast du den Sturz eigentlich überstanden?" Wenn der Blonde von der Frage nach seinem Befinden überrascht war, so zeigte er es zumindest nicht, als er darauf antwortete.

„Mir geht es gut, ein paar Schrammen und Prellungen. Nichts Ernstes denke ich."

„Also hast du mal wieder bewiesen das, dass Glück mit den Dummen ist!" Da Joey selbst zu müde zum streiten war, erhob er sich und schritt auf das Rucksacksammelsurium zu.

„Ja scheint so. Du solltest vielleicht ein wenig schlafen", murmelte er bloß und griff sich die Zeltstangen, wenn sie schon hier Campieren mussten, dann sollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen das sie ein wenig geschützter waren.

Seto war verwirrt, er hatte erwartet das Joey mit einen der üblichen Kommentaren kontern würde, doch dieser hatte irgendwie traurig geklungen und noch während er sich Gedanken machte und Joey dabei zu sah wie dieser ein provisorisches Lager errichtete, schlief er tatsächlich ein.

Hey Leute,

es tut mir aufrichtig leid das ich euch habe so ewig lange warten lassen, doch die Story wollte einfach nicht so wie ich und da meine Freunde mich auf ein Logikproblem hingewiesen hatten, musste ich umdenken, was das hat dieses ganze eigentlich erst ausgelöst hat.

Ich bekam einfach nichts mehr geschrieben und das zu meinem Leidwesen nicht nur bei dieser Story.

Tja, so leicht passiert es das man eine Schreibblockade bekommt T_T

Mein bester Freund hat mir, ohne es zu wissen, die beste Hilfe gegeben…

Er hat mich gebeten eine Story für ihn zu schreiben und als ob das einen Damm gebrochen hätte, sprudelte ich vor Tatendrang beinahe über *freu*

Jetzt ist mein Problem das ich mit zu vielen Storys gleichzeitig Jongliere *seufz*,

aber lieber so als anders, nicht wahr^^°

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und lasst euch dazu herab mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen…

LG

Zauberlehrling


	9. Chapter 9

**Vielen, vielen DANK für die super lieben Reviews!**

Hatte nach der langen Wartezeit gar nicht damit gerechnet und habe mich deshalb, um so mehr darüber gefreut, **Danke**!

Nur für den Fall das sich später jemand beschwert^^

Habe zwei Sachen aus Setos Rucksack entfernt. Zum einen die Streichhölzer und zum anderen die Konserven…

Joey hätte sie mit dem Taschenmesser eh nicht geöffnet bekommen^^, zumindest nicht mit dem welches ich hier vor mir liegen habe…

**Ach so und noch so ne kleine Anmerkung**^^

Ich selbst habe eigentlich keine Erfahrung mit erster Hilfe und mich hat jemand darauf hingewiesen, dass man jemanden der Knochenbrüche hat, nicht in die stabile Seitenlage bringen sollte. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn man nicht weiß was derjenige für Brüche hat^^°

Also Joey hier bitte nicht nachmachen!

Trotzdem alles Liebe,

Zauberlehrling

**Kapitel 8**

Rafting und Lagerfeuer

Der Fluss lag vor Ihnen und wie erwartete standen vier Bote und Verpflegung für die Klasse bereit. Mit einer kleineren Gruppe kramte Herr Takawa diese aus einem gesicherten Verschlag, welcher für genau solche Touren wie sie, sie gerade eine machten gedacht war. Herr Takawa gab das Essen an Frau Kuzakabe weiter und befüllte daraufhin die Boote mit Luft. Die übrigen Schüler verkramten schon einmal die Rucksäcke in Wasserdichte Behältnisse, während sich ein kleiner Teil, um das Mittagessen kümmerte.

Frau Kuzakabe die das alles mit Argusaugen überwachte, wurde leicht wehmütig.

Dieser ganze Ausflug hatten von Spaß und Abenteuerlust untermalt sein sollen, doch die jetzige Stimmung war mehr als getrübt.

Kein Lachen, kein spielerisches Gezanke um die Platzverteilung, nichts. Die Kinder benahmen sich wirklich vorbildhaft und die junge Lehrerin hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, doch sie wünschte sich ihre lärmende, anstrengende Klasse zurück.

Sie ließ ihren Blick zu Katsuyas Freunden schweifen.

Noch immer redete Yugi Muto beruhigend auf Téa Gardner ein und wie immer war Frau Kuzakabe von der inneren Stärke des Jungen überrascht. Wer ihr mehr Sorgen bereitete war Tristan Taylor.

Der Junge hatte einen verkniffenen Mund und alle seine Handlungen sprachen von unterdrückter Aggressivität. Sie wusste er und Joey waren wie Brüder füreinander. Sie würde ihn wohl besonders gut im Auge behalten müssen und vor allem weit ab, von den Beiden Verursachern dieses Dramas.

Für die Vorbereitungen der Boote hatten sie etwas weniger als eine Stunde gebraucht, doch dabei hatten sie noch kein Wort darüber verloren, wie man ein solches Boot sicher von A nach B brachte und das war leider unumgänglich.

Frau Kuzakbe biss sich auf ihre Lippen, sie verloren so viel Zeit. Zeit die ihre beiden Verunglückten vielleicht nicht hatten. Einem Blick auf die Schüler zurückwerfend, trat sie schließlich auf ihren Begleiter zu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen? Ich meine, sie nehmen sich ein paar der stärkeren und sportlichen Schüler mit und fahren schon einmal vor. Wir anderen können ja langsamer folgen." Herr Takawa schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall! Zwei Aufsichtspersonen sind eigentlich schon zu wenig und wären das hier keine Oberschüler, hätten wir diesen Ausflug so gar nicht erst gestartet. Wir befinden uns in der Wildnis und auch wenn es nicht so erscheint, so ist es hier gefährlich. Es gibt hier Bären und auch Wölfe. Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen die Gruppen aufzusplittern und erst recht nicht, wenn ich auch noch die besten Schüler mit mir nehmen soll. Kaiba und Wheeler werden einfach aushalten müssen." Dass er nicht darauf hoffte das die Beiden überlebt hatten, musste er ja nicht unbedingt laut sagen, das würde die Stimmung der Gruppe noch weiter herabsenken.

Im Moment ging alles nur so reibungslos, weil die Schüler daran glaubten, dass sie den Verunglückten damit helfen konnten. Der Lehrer wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was wäre, wenn sie die Hoffnung auf das Überleben der Beiden verlieren würden.

„_Ich fühle mich so hilflos Yami_!" Yugi sprach seit Joeys und Kaibas Unfall, immer wieder mit dem Geist des Milleniumspuzzels.

Er war sogar schon so weit gegangen diesen anzuschreien, warum er keine Magie einsetzte würde, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Noch im selben Moment hatte er sich entschuldigt und sich schrecklich für die ungerechtfertigten Vorwürfe geschämt, doch Yami hatte die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen und ihn in eine mentale Umarmung gezogen.

Yami hatte seinem Hikari schon mehrfach einen Körpertausch vorgeschlagen, schließlich war er zumindest ein wenig kräftiger als sein Ebenbild, doch Yugi hatte abgelehnt.

Das vorankommen als Gruppe war im Augenblick das Einzige, dass sie für Joey tun konnten und er, Yugi, würde sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können, wenn er nicht einmal das zustande brachte.

Tristan wusste einfach nicht wohin mit seiner Wut. Im Augenblick brauchte er wirklich alles an Selbstbeherrschung was er aufbringen konnte, damit er Kizakawa nicht an den Hals sprang. Eigentlich müsste sich seine Wut ja über dem Mädchen entladen, doch das konnte er einfach nicht und so blieb ja nur Kizakawa übrig.

Er wusste, dass es im Moment alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, aber zumindest hätte er das Gefühl gehabt, Joey gerächt zu haben. Niemals zuvor hatte Tristan sich so ängstlich und hilflos gefühlt und er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Immer wieder sah er, wie Joey über den Abgrund flog und er einfach sitzend dabei zusah, sich nicht rühren konnte. Er hätte mit seinem besten Freund in die Tiefe stürzen müssen, nicht Kaiba! Als seine Gedanken schließlich bei dem Firmenmogul angelangt waren, legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

Kaiba hatte seine Leben riskiert, um Joey zu retten und obwohl Tristan sich nicht ganz sicher war so glaubte er, ein gerufenes ‚Joey' aus dessen Mund gehört zu haben.

Zumindest das war ein Gedanke an den er sich festhalten konnte.

Er würde mit Joey einiges zu besprechen haben, sobald sie die Beiden gefunden hatten.

Das sie die Verunglückten finden würden, stellte der Brünette nicht einen Moment in Frage.

Sie würden die Beiden finden und es würde ihnen gut gehen!

Téa schob ihr Mittagessen von einer Seite des Tellers zur Anderen.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden etwas zu essen obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch sein würde, es nicht zu tun.

Immer wieder ging sie in Gedanken die letzten Tage durch. Warum nur war sie eine solche Zicke gewesen? Sie hatte Joey ständig Vorschriften gemacht, immer an ihm herumgemeckert und nur mit ihm gestritten. Was wäre, wenn dass das Letzte gewesen war, was sie zu Joey gesagt hatte? Bei diesem beängstigenden Gedanken, kamen ihr gleich wieder die Tränen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein erneutes Losschluchzen verhindern.

Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht so gehen lassen! Joey war in Schwierigkeiten und zumindest jetzt konnte sie beweisen, dass sie eine gute Freundin sein konnte. Mit mehr Elan brachte Téa das Essen hinter sich und schon kurz darauf drängte sie auch die Anderen zur Eile.

Sie hatte panische Angst vor der Flussfahrt gehabt, doch nun lag wilde Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen.

Sie würde diesen Fluss befahren, sie würde nicht zulassen das ihr Boot kenterte, sie würde eine der Ersten sein die schließlich das Lager mit den Telefonen betreten würde und dann würde sie sich bei Joey für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen können…

Natürlich nur, um diese Beiden Idioten gleich darauf mit den Köpfen zusammen zu schlagen, weil sie ihr eine solche Angst gemacht hatten.

Da konnte Kaiba sein wer er wollte, auch er hatte nicht das Recht ihr einen solchen Schrecken zu verpassen!

Das Zelt stand, die paar Sachen die sie noch hatten waren darin verstaut und Joey überlegte gerade, was er als nächstes tun könnte, als sein Blick auf den schlafenden Seto fiel.

Während er gearbeitet hatte, war er immer mal wieder zu ihm getreten, um seine Verfassung zu kontrollieren.

Bis auf die Tatsache, das Seto ein wenig schwer atmete, schien es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen.

Auch jetzt legte er prüfend seine Finger an dessen Halsansatz, um den Puls zu erfühlen. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher für was das gut war, aber solange Setos Puls ruhig und gleichmäßig schlug, war es wohl in Ordnung.

Seto sah so unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Weder das sonstige obligatorische Stirnrunzeln, noch der ernste, verkniffene Ausdruck seiner Lippen, verzerrten dessen eigentlich sanftes Gesicht. Joey fand den Schlafenden wirklich schön und wenn die ganze Situation nicht so scheiße wäre, könnte er den Anblick wirklich genießen. Er kam viel zu selten in diesen Genuss.

Setos schönes Gesicht war das Erste gewesen, was Joey an dem Morgen bemerkt hatte, nachdem er die Nacht mit diesem verbracht hatte. Der Firmenchef hatte im schlaf, so unglaublich jung und verletzlich ausgesehen.

Auch jetzt hatte Joey diesen Eindruck. Vorsichtig strich der Blonde ein paar der braunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Schlafenden und fuhr gleich darauf dessen Gesichtskonturen entlang.

Es war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass es nicht immer so zwischen ihnen sein würde. Irgendwann würde Seto genug von ihm haben und ihn von sich weisen. Joey fürchtete kaum etwas wie diesen Moment. Er wusste Seto würde ihm das Herz brechen, er hatte es schon nach ihrer ersten Nacht gewusst und dennoch konnte er einfach nicht von diesem lassen.

Joey würde die vergangenen Stunden sicher niemals vergessen und das lag sicher nicht an den Sturz in die Tiefe, sondern an dem Moment, als Seto ihn das erste Mal bei seinem Namen genannt hatte. Hand in Hand, während er über einen schier endlosen Abgrund gebaumelt hatte.

Katsuya blickte noch einen langen Moment auf Seto hinab, ehe er von diesem abrückte. Das tat er schließlich jedes Mal, wenn er sich zu viel Nähe herausgenommen hatte.

Joey wusste nicht wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, so nahe am Ziel seiner Träume zu sein und es doch nie erreichen zu können. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste die ganze Sache endlich zu beenden? Von sich aus und nicht erst dann, wenn er selbst Seto lästig werden würde.

Wäre es so nicht einfach für ihn? Hätte er nicht dann zumindest die Genugtuung nicht verschmäht worden zu sein?

Der Blonde schüttelte seine Mähne und schob diese bedrückenden Gedanken weit von sich. Er hatte jetzt weit aus wichtigeres zu tun, als sein Gefühlsleben auseinanderzuklabastern. Leise, um Seto nicht doch noch zu wecken erhob er sich und begann Holz zusammenzusuchen. Er würde sich im Feuerschein sicherlich wohler fühlen, wenn die Nacht hereinbrechen würde. Im Augenblick verfluchte er sich dafür. nicht zugeschaut zu haben, als Herr Takawa gezeigt hatte, wie man ein Feuer in Gang brachte. Das Holz war feucht und Joey war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er es zum brennen kriegen sollte.

Außerdem bemerkte er, dass langsam ein Gefühl von Hunger in ihm emporstieg. Das Frühstück war nicht besonders reichhaltig gewesen und auch in den Pausen hatte Joey bloß einen Apfel gegessen. Doch sie würden die Müsliriegel sicherlich noch brauchen und Joey wollte die Rationierung ihrer Lebensmittel sicher nicht selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Was Joey eigentlich mehr besorgte als das essen, war ihr verschwinden geringer Wasservorrat. Mit den anderthalb Liter kamen sie nicht besonders weit und er hatte die Warnung vor Bakterien in ungereinigtem Wasser nicht vergessen.

Sie konnten wirklich krank werden sollten sie etwas trinken ohne es zu kochen, doch wie sollten sie das bewerkstelligen? Sie hatten keinen Topf.

Auch diesen Gedanken schob er auf, um ihn später mit Seto zu besprechen, erst einmal sollte er wirklich für Feuer sorgen, die Nächte waren kalt und vor allem waren sie dunkel.

An die Tiere die diese Dunkelheit für sich ausnutzen könnten, wollte Joey nicht einmal denken!

Die Boote flossen langsam den Fluss entlang. Noch war die Strömung ruhig und nicht besonders schwer zu handhaben, doch es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sich das ändern würde. Sie hätten zwei Möglichkeiten den tiefer gelegenen See zu erreichen. Zum einen gab es den ruhigeren Flussweg und zum anderen den schwierigen mit tückischen Stromschnellen.

Wäre der Unfall nicht gewesen, so hätte der Lehrer sich ohne lange zu überlegen für den letzteren entschieden, doch nun zögerte er.

Der ruhigere Weg würde etwa eine Stunde länger dauern, der Andere war kürzer und gefährlicher. Das Risiko das eines der Boote kentern würde, war beim letzt genannten ziemlich hoch und dieses Mal hätten sie nicht die Zeit sich am See auszuruhen und wieder trocknen zu lassen.

Sie würden die Boote verstauen, eine kurze Rast einlegen und weiterwandern, um noch ein gutes Stück des Weges zurückzulegen.

Der Lehrer ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler in seinem Boot gleiten. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Erfahrung. Sollten sie es dennoch wagen?

Er hasste es vor solche Entscheidungen gestellt zu werden.

Letztendlich entschied er sich schweren Herzens für die längere Strecke. Sie konnten sich einfach keinen weiteren Unfall leisten! Es war zwar nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, das etwas passieren würde und dennoch war ihm das Risiko einfach zu hoch.

Resignierend ließ er seinen Blick zu seiner Uhr gleiten. Sie hatten jetzt gerade kurz nach Fünf Uhr Nachmittag.

Den See würden sie demnach erst nach sechs Uhr erreichen. Sie hatten zwar schon Ende April, aber gegen Acht wurde es dunkel und spätestens dann würden sie eine Rast einlegen müssen.

Egal wie sehr sie sich auch beeilten, sie würden für die Strecke mindestens noch anderthalb Tage brauchen und das auch nur, wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde.

Joey war kurz vorm verzweifeln. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so schwer war, ein stinknormales Feuer zu entzünden. Vor allem, wenn man ein Feuerzeug dabei hatte.

Es war albern, doch sein Versagen trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Wie sollte er Seto und sich durchbringen, wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte, ein blödes Feuer zu machen? Es war so wie immer, er schaffte einfach nichts! Er war ein Nichts!

Im selben Moment wie ihm dieser Gedanke kam, spürte er auch schon, wie sich sein Hals verengte und ihm das atmen schwer fiel.

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und Joey schaffte es gerade noch sich eine Hand auf den Mund zu legen, um sein lautes Aufschluchzen zu ersticken.

Vergessen war das Feuer, während das Feuerzeug seiner anderen Hand entglitt und auf den Waldboden schlug.

Joey der auf eben diesem Boden gekniet hatte, krümmte sich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. In den Minuten in denen er einfach vor sich her weinte, schaffte er es nicht auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Der Schock, die Angst…

Joey war das erste Mal seit ihrem Sturz einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen und sein verräterischer Körper hatte dies gleich genutzt, um ihn zu übermannen.

Setos erwachen war anders als beim letzten Mal schnell und schmerzhaft. Sein Körper gönnte ihm nicht noch einmal die wenigen Sekunden der Schmerzfreiheit, sondern konfrontierte ihn gleich mit den Tatsachen. Ihm tat wirklich jeder Knochen im Leibe weh und sein Kopf fühlte sich noch immer an, als würde jemand von innen mit Hammer und Meißel zu Werke gehen.

Er brauchte einen langen Moment um seine Gedanken so weit zusammen zu bekommen, dass er sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren konnte.

Gleich darauf runzelte er verwirrt seine Stirn und wandte seinen protestierenden Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er glaubte ein Geräusch zu hören und tatsächlich, keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt kniete Joey am Waldboden, den Kopf gesenkt und so weit nach vorn gebeugt, dass er damit den Boden berührte. Seto war kurz davor ihn zu fragen, was er da machte, als er das Geräusch als Schluchzen erkannte.

Joey weinte? Seto wusste nicht genau warum, aber er war vollkommen verblüfft. Niemals zuvor hatte er gesehen, dass der Blonde auch nur eine Träne vergossen hatte.

Der Firmenchef traute sich mit einem Mal nicht Joey anzusprechen und entschied sich abzuwarten, doch mit jeder Minute die verstrich, fiel es ihm schwerer.

Es war wie bei seinem kleinen Bruder, er spürte den Drang in sich zu Joey zu gehen und diesen zu trösten und doch blieb er an Ort und Stelle liegen und wartete.

Das Schluchzen wurde weniger und Joey begann wieder ruhiger zu werden.

Gleichzeitig begann er sich zu fragen, was das gerade gewesen war.

Er grub seine Finger tief in das feuchte Blattwerk und hob langsam seinen Oberkörper wieder in die Senkrechte.

„Du bist wirklich ein Weichei!" Mit seinem Handrücken wischte er sich die letzten Spuren seines Zusammenbruchs aus dem Gesicht und sah sich dann nach Seto um. Nicht auszudenken, sollte er diesen mit seinem peinlichen, hysterischen Anfall geweckt haben. Doch dieser schien zum Glück noch immer zu schlafen und so konnte Joey beruhigt durchatmen.

Seto, der durch Joeys Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, schloss schnell seine Augen und stellte sich schlafend.

Er wollte sich jetzt einfach nicht mit dieser Situation auseinandersetzen und auch für Joey selbst war es wohl das Beste, wenn er so tat als habe er nichts mitbekommen. Der Blonde würde sich nur unnötig aufregen und so wie es schien, steckte er die ganze Situation nicht so einfach weg, wie er ihm bei seinem letzten Erwachen hatte weis machen wollen.

Seto wartete einige lange Minuten, ohne sich großartig zu regen, doch als ein dunkler Fluch des Blonden die Ruhe des Waldes erneut durchbrach, hielt er es für angebracht sein Theater zu beenden.

„Warum zum Teufel schreist du so?", murrte er Dunkel in die Richtung, in der er Joey wusste. Der Angesprochen zuckte zusammen, ließ Holz und Feuerzeug fallen und kam mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck näher. Seto hätte niemals etwas von dem Zusammenbruch des Blonden erfahren, wenn er es nicht zufällig mitbekommen hätte. Nichts im Gesicht oder Verhalten des Anderen ließ darauf schließen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Wie geht es dir?" Seto war durch diese ruhig gestellte Frage, ebenso wie durch die Entschuldigung leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht. Viel ehr hätte er jetzt mit einer Beleidigung gerechnet. Doch für sich entschloss sich der Firmenleiter, auch darauf nicht einzugehen und die Frage einfach zu beantworten.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Scheiße, was sonst!" Innerlich stöhnte er, bei der Bissigkeit seiner Stimme auf. Warum konnte er nie ein ganz normales Gespräch mit dem Blonden führen? Doch wieder überraschte Joey ihn, indem er auch diese Provokation einfach mit einem Lächeln schluckte.

„Na wenn du so rummosern kannst, kann es ja so schlimm nicht sein, aber kannst du mir nicht trotzdem einen etwas ausführlicheren Bericht geben?" Seto war einen Moment sprachlos. War er vielleicht doch heftiger mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen, als er gedacht hatte? Was zum Teufel war in Joey gefahren? Seto atmete schwer durch und entschied sich dafür einfach eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

„Mir tut so ziemlich alles weh und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ziemlich erledigt!" Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Joeys Reaktion und sah, wie dieser sich auf seine Unterlippe biss.

„Tut mir leid, du hast zwar ziemlich viel Krempel mit dir rumgeschleppt, aber nichts was ich dir gegen die Schmerzen geben könnte.", kam schließlich eine leise Erwiderung und schon wieder war Seto irritiert. Vielleicht hatte Joey sich ja den Kopf angeschlagen?

„Wieso hattest du das ganze Zeug überhaupt dabei? Ich meine Kompass und Karte hatte doch Herr Takawa und ein erste Hilfebuch…" Seto seufzte und ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Mokuba hat meine Tasche gepackt. Er schien das alles für besonders wichtig zu halten und wenn ich uns Beide jetzt so ansehe…" Joey nickte nur.

„Ja, ich war wirklich froh, als ich das Buch gefunden habe!" Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Beiden kam unweigerlich derselbe Gedanke. Sie führten das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten, eine beinahe Vernünftige Unterhaltung.

Wenn sie sich in der Schule sahen, dann stritten sie sich auch Heute noch wie an ihrem ersten Tag und wenn sie sich trafen, um miteinander zu schlafen, sprachen sie nie viel.

„Ich habe versucht ein Feuer in Gang zu bekommen, aber das einzige was ich bisher erreicht habe ist ein Haufen stinkender Qualm und das Verschwenden des Feuerzeuggases. Ich meine es wird bald dunkel und…" Seto seufzte.

Im ersten Moment musste er den unweigerlichen Drang bekämpfen dem Blonden einen dummen Kommentar an den Kopf zu werfen, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren, schließlich hatte Joey einen guten Aspekt angesprochen. Es wurde bald dunkel und damit auch schnell kälter werden, außerdem würde ein Feuer auch die wilden Tiere von ihnen fern halten, das zumindest konnte Seto nur hoffen. Mit einem schmerzhaften Zischen, kämpfte er seinen Körper in eine sitzende Position und im Endeffekt war es nur Joeys schnellem Zupacken zu verdanken, dass er nicht gleich wieder zurückfiel.

„Hey was machst du denn?", fragte dieser auch gleich vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich dachte du brauchst Hilfe beim Feuermachen!" Dieses Mal war es an dem Blonden verdutzt zu sein.

„Ja, aber…"

„Anders als du habe ich gestern zugehört als Herr Takawa uns erklärt hat wie man ein Feuer macht. Mach einfach was ich sage und hör auf mich anzutatschen!", fauchte Seto, Joey unterbrechend an.

„Du bist so ein undankbarer Scheißkerl!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Joey tatsächlich von ihm, Seto, ab und stampfte wieder zu seinen gesammelten Holzstapel. Noch immer aufgebracht ließ er sich daneben zu Boden plumpsen und sah aus funkelnden Braunen Augen zu Seto herüber.

„Würde der große Meister mich also in die Kunst des Feuermachen einweisen?", fauchte er nun seinerseits. Seto hatte sich im selben Moment wie er die Worte gesprochen hatte, innerlich über sich selbst geärgert. War aber gleichzeitig auch zu stur, um sich bei dem Blonden zu entschuldigen. Er war immerhin Seto Kaiba und ein Kaiba entschuldigte sich bei niemand. Niemals!

_(AN: ^^° An dieser Stelle sei angemerkt das ich tierisch nach Qualm stinke Unmengen an Papier verschleudert habe und nun tatsächlich in der Lage bin ein Feuer, wie Joey es jetzt gleich tun wird, zu machen ;O) _

_Tja was ein Autor nicht alles tut, um realistisch zu sein - µ.µ Dem Internet sei Dank!^_^°)_

„Was zum Teufel hast du denn da für Äste angeschleppt? Die sind viel zu dick und außerdem solltest du bei den Kleineren erst einmal die Rinde entfernen, sonst sind sie sowieso zu feucht!" Joey blitzte den Firmenchef noch einmal von seiner Position aus an, ehe er dessen Vorgaben umsetzte. Er nahm sich also, nachdem er sich von Seto das Okay geholt hatte, einen dünneren Ast und entfernte die Rinde und nach einem weiteren Kommentar seitens Setos, sammelte er diese auf einem kleinen Haufen. Als das soweit erledigt war, blickte er auffordernd zu dem Firmenchef.

„Ich habe jetzt eine wunderbar einfache Aufgabe für dich. Du darfst ein Loch buddeln, sollte einem Köter wie dir ja nicht schwer fallen, nicht wahr?" Joey biss seine Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein Knurren. Am liebsten würde er dem Brünetten nun etwas an den Kopf werfen, doch als er registrierte das Seto sich schwach an den hinter ihm liegenden Baumstamm gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte, ließ er es bleiben. Die Wut verschwand aus seinem Blick. Er wusste das Seto einfach nicht anders konnte, doch es war zumindest unter Joeys Würde sich mit diesem zu streiten, wenn Seto nicht auf der Höhe war.

„Wir brauchen trockenes Gras…" Bei diesen Worten öffneten sich die blauen Eisseen wieder. Das würde hier gar nicht so leicht zu finden sein. Es hatte am Morgen ihres ersten Reisetages geregnet und zumindest der Boden war noch immer etwas feucht. Auch Joey schien zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn er erhob sich und sah sich etwas ratlos um. Ohne etwas zu sagen entfernte er sich aus dem provisorischen Lager und Seto sah ihm etwas missmutig hinterher.

Seto wusste, die gekippte Stimmung ging auf sein Konto, aber er kam nun einmal nicht aus seiner Haut. Joey blieb etwa fünf Minuten verschwunden und als er wiederkam, sah er etwas zerschrammt aus, hatte allerdings die Arme tatsächlich voller scheinbar trockenem Gras. Seto ließ sich nicht so weit herab, um ihn zu fragen, wo er das her hatte.

„Was jetzt?" Joey klang immer noch beleidigt und Seto verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt nimmst du eins von den Wundtüchern und machst ein paar Holzspäne rein und knüllst es zu einer Kugel zusammen. Wenn du das fertig hast, reißt du ein paar Seiten aus meinem Taschenbuch und zerkleinere sie, die kannst du dann unter das Heu mischen, tu auch noch ein paar Holzspäne dabei." Joey hielt sich peinlich genau an die Anweisung und schon bald hatte er tatsächlich alles fertig. Das Taschenmesser, welches er sich zur Hilfe geholt hatte, war wirklich ein Vorteil.

„Das Heugemisch kannst du jetzt in die Mulde tun. Jetzt nimm noch ein paar dünne Zweige und zerkleinere sie." Joey murrte nur und kam schließlich auch dieser Aufforderung nach.

Nachdem er einen ansehnlichen kleinen Haufen neben sich hatte, blickte er wieder zu Kaiba.

„Du kannst jetzt den Tuchklumpen anzünden und in das Heu legen. Dann kannst du vorsichtig anfangen kleine Äste beizulegen, pass aber auf das du das Feuer nicht gleich erstickst!" Auch dieses Mal machte Joey was er gesagt bekam und so dauerte es nicht lange bis vor ihm tatsächlich ein kleines Feuer brannte.

Joey sprang jauchzend in die Höhe.

„Ich habe Feuer gemacht!" Setos Augen waren bei dem Ausbruch erschrocken aufgesprungen und so sah er, wie Joey freudig, um sein kleines Lagerfeuer herum sprang. Ohne es zu merken schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Setos Lippen. Jetzt sah der Blonde noch mehr aus wie der Hund, mit dem er ihn sonst so gerne verglich.

Die Schüler atmeten erleichtert aus als sie das nahende Ufer ansichtig wurden. Die Strecke war zwar die leichtere gewesen, aber für Anfänger noch immer schwer genug. Zumindest in den Augen der Schüler. Ebenso herrschte Erleichterung über den Umstand, dass alle heil angekommen waren und sie keine unnötige Zeit verschwendet hatten.

Als sie den trockenen Grund schließlich erreicht hatten, leerten sie die Bote und ließen die Luft ab. Auch hier befand sich ein vorbereiteter Verschlag, in dem man die Bote wieder verstauen konnte und ein Schrank, der mit Wegzehrung auf sie wartete.

Der Lehrer war sich nicht sicher ob es wirklich richtig wäre, den Lagerplatz zu verlassen und weiter zu wandern. Doch genauso wusste er, das es auf jede Minute ankam, die sie ehr am Ziel ankamen.

Die erste Gruppe hatte ihr Boot schon zusammengelegt und wartete darauf, dass Herr Takawa das Schloss öffnete, doch da dieser sah, dass nicht alle Gruppen so zügig vorankamen, gab er den Schlüssel nur weiter und befasste sich lieber damit den Übrigen eine helfende Hand zu reichen.

Sie arbeiteten ruhig, nur von einigen leise geführten Gesprächen untermalt, als plötzlich ein ängstlicher Schrei ertönte. Sofort blickten sich alle um, um herauszufinden wo dieser hergekommen war, doch nur Sekunden später hatte sich diese Frage geklärt.

Die Schüler, welche den kleinen Verschlag betreten hatten, stürmten aus diesen heraus, wild um sich schlagend und die Köpfe eingezogen, während sie von einem schwarzen Schwarm verfolgt wurden.

Herr Takawa riss seine Augen auf. Auch das noch!

„Springt ins Wasser!", konnte er den Flüchtenden gerade noch zurufen, doch diese schienen schon von selbst auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, den nur kurze Zeit später sprangen sie auch schon voll bekleidet in das kalte Nass.

Frau Kuzakabe blickte ängstlich zu den Schülern und auch bei den anderen Gruppen begann sich leichte Panik bemerkbar zu machen, doch die Stimme des Lehrers sorgte für Ruhe.

„Lasst die Boote liegen und geht von der Holzhütte weg!" Den Schülern im Wasser rief er zu, das sie die Köpfe unten halten sollten, bis die Tiere sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Das ganze dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde.

„Japanische Riesenhornissen!", seufzte Herr Takawa, während er auf die triefenden Schüler zuschritt.

„Was bitte habt ihr getan, um den Schwarm so wütend zu machen, dass euch direkt so viel verfolgen?", Fauchte er die Gruppe an.

„Wir haben bloß das Boot verstaut! Wir haben nichts gesehen und plötzlich waren da überall diese Mistviehscher, haben uns zerstochen und verfolgt.

Wenn die ganze Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte der Lehrer lachen können, denn die sechs sahen wirklich lächerlich aus.

Überall hatten sie rote, anschwellende Stiche. Die Klamotten hingen triefend an ihnen herab und auch sonst machten sie einen ziemlich jämmerlichen Eindruck.

„Lasst euch von Frau Kuzakabe Salbe geben und zieht euch was Trockenes an!" Herr Takawa fuhr sich mit seiner Rechten durch seine braunen Haare und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Jetzt konnten sie erst recht nicht weiter gehen. Sie würden das Seewasser zum kühlen brauchen, allerdings sollten sie einiges an Abstand zwischen den Verschlag und sich aufbauen.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die Schüler mit den Boot das Nest der Hornissen beschädigt, warum sonst hätten diese so aggressiv reagieren sollen?

„Wir werden jetzt ein Stück um den See herum gehen und dann unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier! Ich werde später nachsehen, ob ich an unser Abendessen ran komme…" Der Lehrer hob abwehrend seine Hand, als er Tristan auf sich zukommen sah.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort!" Der Lehrer starrte unnachgiebig in die Braunen Augen des Schülers, bis dieser schließlich seinen Kopf senkte und zu seinen Freunden zurück schritt.

Niemals zuvor hatte sich Herr Takawa gewünscht mit einer Vermutung falsch zu liegen und ebenso hoffte er, dass wenn er Falsch lag, die beiden Verunglückten noch ein paar Stunden länger durchhalten würden.

So wieder ein Kapitel geschafft…

Das Kapitel ist länger geworden als geplant war, eigentlich lest ihr gerade fast zwei ;O)

Ich wollte einfach ein wenig in der Geschichte vorankommen…

Bei der Sache mit den Hornissen… keine Ahnung ob diese Viehscher wirklich so reagieren, aber naja^^°

Also, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal und hinterlasst mir doch noch einmal so viele liebe Kommis, das ist wirklich super um müde Auroren munter zu machen^^

LG

Zauberlehrling


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo ihr Lieben,

entschuldigt bitte das es mal wieder so lange nicht weiter ging, aber ich bin im Augenblick durch die Uni etwas stark eingespannt und im Lernstress.

Auch auf der Arbeit war in letzter Zeit einiges zu tun und im Argen, so dass ich leider nicht zum Schreiben gekommen bin.

Wie immer gilt mein **herzlicher Dank** den Review-schreibern^^!

Es ist schön zu wissen, dass jemand die Story liest und sie denjenigen auch gefällt.

*Lach*

Wie immer gilt natürlich, dass ich auch für konstruktive Kritik zu haben bin und mich darüber auch freuen würde.

Ich hoffe mich dadurch zu verbessern.

Fühlt euch also nicht gehemmt mir zu sagen, wenn euch mal etwas unlogisch oder blöd erscheint^^

Tja wie immer lange Vorrede ;OP

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 9**

Es war genau so wie Joey es erwartet hatte. Es war erschreckend schnell dunkel geworden und zusammen mit der Dunkelheit, kroch ihnen auch die Kälte in die Glieder.

Selbst das entfachte Feuer, welches auch jetzt noch rötlich durch die Zeltwände schimmerte, vermochte es einfach nicht, ihnen genug wärme zu spenden.

Sie hatten sich recht früh in das kleine Zelt zurückgezogen und noch immer hatte der Blonde Setos unterdrückte Schmerzlaute im Ohr.

Seto war schweißnass gewesen, als er schließlich im Inneren gelegen hatte und war gleich darauf wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten.

Vielleicht war es auch eine erneute Ohnmacht, Joey konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Obwohl er selbst Mitlehrweile auch jeden Knochen, jede Prellung und jeden Kratzer deutlich spürte, stellte sich der Schlaf einfach nicht ein und so war er bemüht, zumindest ruhig zu liegen, um den Firmenchef nicht doch noch zu wecken.

Das Ganze hatte zumindest etwas Gutes, da er diesen, wie schon am Nachmittag, ungestört beobachten konnte. Er liebte es Seto zu beobachten.

So war es schon immer gewesen, ob im Klassenzimmer oder wenn sie sich sonst begegnet waren. Viele behaupteten Seto wäre kühl, kalkulierend und gefühllos wie ein Computer, doch Joey wusste, dass das nicht stimmen konnte.

Ein Blick in dessen blauen Augen genügte meist, um Joey genau Setos Stimmung zu zeigen. Auch der Umgang den dieser mit Mokuba, seinem kleinen Bruder pflegte zeigte, das Seto ein gefühlvoller Mensch war, der nur verlernt hatte, dies auch Anderen zu offenbaren und sich hinter eine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit verbarg.

Auch dies war ein Grund, dass sich Joeys Hoffnung jedes Mal aufs Neue entfachte.

Er wusste Seto würde nicht mit jedem schlafen und nicht mehrmals mit jemanden, für den er nichts empfinden würde, aber er konnte einfach nicht sagen was zwischen ihnen war.

Seto verstand es, den aufflackernden Funken immer und immer wieder mit seiner Kälte zu ersticken und Joey wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde.

Der Blonde rieb sich mit seiner Hand über seine brennenden Augen. Er würde am liebsten etwas trinken, aber ebenso wusste er, dass sie dafür nicht genug Flüssigkeit hatten und vor allem, das Seto diese mehr brauchte, als er selbst.

Ein Murmeln riss ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Blick wieder auf den Schlafenden werfen. Seto hatte seine Stirn leicht gerunzelt und sein Atmen hatte sich beschleunigt, auch jetzt murmelte er wieder etwas Unverständliches und Joey richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um diesen verschwommen Lauten zu lauschen.

Sollte Seto beginnen sich im Schlaf zu bewegen, würde er ihn wohl oder übel wecken müssen, denn für seine zahlreichen Wunden, wäre dies sicher alles andere als förderlich.

Obwohl der Blonde wirklich bemüht war, das Gemurmel zu entziffern, blieb ihm das Gesagte ein Rätsel. Als Seto jedoch nach einigen Minuten begann, seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere zu bewegen, strich Joey ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, vielleicht ließ der Firmenmogul sich ja beruhigen.

Doch gerade, als Joey, Setos Haut berührte war es an ihm, besorgt die Stirn zu runzeln. Seto glühte förmlich.

„Nicht das noch!", murmelte Joey resignierend.

Als hätten sie nicht schon jetzt mehr Probleme, als sie bewältigen konnten! Wie in Herrgottsnamen sollte er mit einem verletzten, fiebrigen Kaiba umgehen?

Joey versuchte das ganze nüchtern zu betrachten.

Was wusste er über Fieber? Wieder warf Joey Stirn Falten, doch dieses Mal, waren sie seiner Nachdenklichkeit zu verdanken.

Fieber entstand, wenn der Körper eine Infektion bekämpfte. Joey biss sich auf seine Lippen, konnte das so schnell gehen? Seit ihrem Sturz waren gerade Mal ein paar Stunden vergangen. Hatte Seto sich vielleicht zuvor schon etwas eingefangen? Joey stöhnte auf.

Diese Überlegungen waren einerseits sinnlos und andererseits, brachten sie ihn nicht weiter. Was musste man also tun, wenn jemand Fieber hatte? Denjenigen warm halten und dessen Stirn kühlen und außerdem sollte derjenige genug trinken. Joey wusste nicht genau, ob sein Wissen hierbei nicht Lückenhaft war, aber zumindest kam es ihm so logisch vor und stellte ihn gleichzeitig vor ein Problem, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, wie er es lösen sollte.

Sie hatten kaum noch Wasser!

Er hatte die Flasche mit ins Zelt genommen und obwohl er nicht genau wusste, sah er in die Richtung, in die er sie vermutete.

Wenn es hoch kam, hatte sie noch einen Liter und wenn er mit seiner Schätzung richtig lag, so mussten sie noch ungefähr zwei Tage damit auskommen, was nicht funktionieren würde!

Schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl zu verdursten, wie müsste es dann erst Seto gehen? Er hatte diesem vor ein paar Stunden ein wenig Flüssigkeit aufgezwungen, aber das war sicherlich nicht ausreichend, vor allem nicht, wenn dieser jetzt auch noch Fieber hatte.

Um einen Anhaltspunkt für die Temperatur zu bekommen, legte er jeweils eine seiner Hände auf Setos und seine eigene Stirn. Gleich darauf senkte er die Hand von seiner Stirn wieder, da diese sehr kalt war und ihm Setos Hitze gleich noch beängstigende vorkam.

Wieso bekam dieser Idiot jetzt auch noch Fieber?

Er war sich sicher, der Kerl machte das, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!

Joey tat also das einzige, was er im Augenblick machen konnte.

Er schnappte sich die Kleidungsstücke, die in einer Ecke des Zeltes lagen und breitete diese über den Schlafenden aus. Zumindest konnte er Seto so noch ein wenig besser warm halten. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder zu der Wasserflasche gleiten, sollte er Seto wecken damit dieser etwas trinken konnte? Joey überlegte lange, doch entschied er sich letztendlich dazu, den Brünetten schlafen zu lassen. Schlaf war schließlich die beste Medizin und er würde Seto auch am Morgen noch etwas Wasser einflössen können.

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den Firmenchef legte sich Joey wieder hin und rutschte nahe an den Anderen heran. Er hoffte zumindest durch diese Nähe etwas Trost zu bekommen und so vielleicht doch noch schlafen zu können.

XXX

Die Schüler waren hungrig, müde, abgekämpft und nervlich aufgerieben.

Herr Takawa hatte es nicht geschafft, die Nahrungsmittel aus dem Verschlag zu holen. Die Hornissen flogen noch immer aufgeregt darin herum und er konnte nun wirklich darauf verzichten, ebenso wie die Schüler, zerstochen zu werden.

Sie hatten schließlich die Zelte aufgebaut und auf die Verpflegung zurückgegriffen, welche die Schüler in ihren Rucksäcken aufbewahrten.

Die verschiedenen Lagerfeuer brannten hell und die müden Kinder hatten sich darum herum gruppiert. Im Allgemeinen hätte das hier ein schöner Aufenthalt werden können, doch wie beinahe alles bei diesem Ausflug, so war auch das anders verlaufen.

Der Lehrer selbst fühlte sich ausgelaugt und war froh, wenn er in seinen Schlafsack kriechen und der Welt für ein paar Stunden entfliehen konnte.

Tristan stocherte mit einem langen Ast in der Glut des Feuers herum.

Schon als kleines Kind hatte er Feuer faszinierend gefunden und es gerne beobachtet.

Rot schimmernde Glut, leises Knistern und Knacksen, das Glimmen der Äste und die Funken die zum Himmel empor stiegen, nur um dort zu verglühen.

Ob es Kaiba und Joey wohl gelungen war, ein Feuer zu entfachen? Tristan konnte es nur hoffen, denn nachts wurde es noch empfindlich kalt und ohne ein wärmendes Feuer wirklich ungemütlich.

Neben sich hatte der Brünette die Tasche seines besten Freundes stehen. Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag mit sich herum geschleppt, weil er es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, sie zurückzulassen, obwohl Herr Takawa es für das Beste gehalten hatte.

Unnötiger Ballast hatte er es genannt, doch Tristan war das egal gewesen.

Er wusste, das Joey nicht viel besaß und er hatte es als seine Pflicht angesehen, die Sachen mit zu nehmen.

Im Zuge der Nahrungsmittel Zusammenlegung und Verteilung, hatte er auch in Joeys Tasche hinein geguckt, obwohl er das unter normalen Umständen nie gemacht hätte und dabei war ihm schließlich auch der Zeichenblock seines Freundes unter gekommen.

Seit er Joey zum ersten Mal hatte zeichnen sehen, hatte es ihm schon in den Fingern gejuckt, mal einen Blick auf eines der Bilder zu werfen, doch Joey hatte es immer wieder verstanden von sich und seiner Zeichnerei abzulenken und das Thema zu wechseln.

Tristan hatte das bisher immer akzeptiert, doch nun juckte es ihm wirklich in den Fingern und was war schließlich so schlimm daran einen Blick auf Joeys Zeichnungen zu werfen? Sicher war es dem Blonden bloß peinlich. Tristan hörte auf sich Gedanken zu machen und hob schließlich das Deckblatt bei Seite und schon auf dem ersten Bild wurde eines klar.

Joey war wirklich talentiert!

Das Bild war wohl am Meer entstanden.

Das Wasser war aufgewühlt und der Himmel Wolkenverhangen. Doch am beeindruckendsten war die große Welle, welche sich hoch auftürmte und wohl nur wenige Sekunden später an den Klippen brechen würde.

Das Bild war einfach einmalig. Tristan kam sich einen Moment so vor, als stünde er selbst an dieser Klippe, die salzige Luft einatmend und die tosende See beobachtend.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich von dem Bild losreißen konnte und die nächste Zeichnung aufblättern konnte, doch gerade als er dies tat, rutschte etwas aus dem Rücken des Zeichenblockes.

Es war Tristans schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass die beiden zusammengefalteten Blätter nicht zu Boden gefallen waren. Warum die wohl dort hinten zwischen gesteckt worden waren? Tristan ging dieser Frage gleich auf den Grund und faltete das Erste auseinander, nur um gleich darauf erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen.

Aus kalt blitzenden Augen sah ihm Seto Kaiba entgegen und Tristan lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Warum zum Teufel hatte Joey Seto Kaiba gezeichnet? Die Zeichnung war gut, keine Frage, aber hatte Joey kein besseres Motiv gefunden? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet Seto Kaiba auf Papier gebannt? Tristan konnte nicht anders, als auch die Zweite Zeichnung zur Hand zu nehmen und auseinander zu klappen und hier fiel er beinahe vom Glauben ab.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte einige Male, doch das Bild blieb das Gleiche. Ein Aktbild von Seto Kaiba, das nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts der Phantasie überließ!

Tristan war gelinde gesagt verstört.

Ganz objektiv betrachtet war Kaiba zwar ansehnlich und irgendwo hatte der Brünette auch noch die erste Zeichnung nachvollziehen können, doch das was er hier in den Händen hielt war einfach grotesk.

Joey hatte einen nackten Seto Kaiba gezeichnet und das ganze wirkte so detailgetreu, das er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es ohne Vorlage entstanden war, doch was bedeutete das dann?

Zu welcher Gelegenheit hatte Joey, Kaiba dermaßen unbekleidet gesehen und anscheinend so ausgiebig betrachten können, um ihn so genau zu Papier zu bringen?

Tristan hob schnell seinen Kopf und sah sich um, genauso schnell packte er die beiden Bilder wieder zusammen und steckte sie dahin zurück, wo sie hergekommen waren.

Tristan wusste das Joey schwul war, aber Kaiba?

Konnte er tatsächlich etwas mit Kaiba gehabt haben? Das erschreckendste war, dass er es nicht mit Bestimmtheit verneinen konnte.

Joey hatte sich in der letzten Zeit etwas von seinen Freunden entfernt und sie hatten geglaubt, dass er jetzt wo sein Vater im Gefängnis saß, einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht und hatten ihn gelassen, doch hatte das alles vielleicht einen ganz anderen Grund gehabt?

Hatte Joey diese Zeit gebraucht, um sich mit Seto Kaiba zu verabreden?

Tristan gab es auf, seine Phantasie reichte einfach nicht, um sich das ganze überhaupt nur vorzustellen.

Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, als er sich an die vergangenen Wochen erinnerte, an die Gelegenheiten, bei denen die Beiden aufeinander getroffen waren. Doch egal an welches Ereignis er sich zurückerinnerte, nichts hatte darauf schließen lassen, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Erzfeinden verändert hatte.

Machte er sich vielleicht um sonst verrückt? Doch da waren noch immer die Zeichnung und das, was den Schüler schon den ganzen Tag über im Kopf herumgegeistert war.

Warum war es Kaiba gewesen, der zu der streitenden Gruppe getreten war und schließlich Joey gehalten hatte, bevor Beide in die Tiefe gestürzt waren.

Niemals zuvor hatte sich der Firmenleiter um Klasseninterne Streitigkeiten gekümmert, wenn es nicht die gewesen waren, die Seto selbst mit Joey ausgefochten hatte. Warum also, hatte er sich dieses Mal einmischen wollen?

Für Tristan gab es nur eines das er tun konnte, sobald sie Joey gefunden hatten, würde er diesem Mal ordentlich auf den Zahn fühlen und ganz sicher würde er dieses Mal keine Ausflüchte gelten lassen!

Er ließ seinen Blick zu Yugi und Téa gleiten, sollte er mit den Beiden darüber sprechen? Tristan beschloss genau das nicht zu tun, schließlich könnte er sich ja auch irren und dann hätte er ganz um sonst die Pferde scheu gemacht.

Nein, er würde erst Joey fragen und dann weiter sehen.

Yugi war so müde! Der ganze Tag hatte erheblich an seinen Kräften gezerrt und im Nachhinein war er einfach nur froh, das Ganze mit anstand hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Sein Alterego hatte ihn machen lassen und Yugi war dankbar dafür.

Téa lag schon, in ihrem Schlafsack eingekuschelt, neben ihn und schlief, doch er war einfach zu aufgewühlt. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen und nicht einmal sein Yami konnte diese beruhigen.

Yugi ließ seinen Blick hoch zum Firmament gleiten und betrachtete sich die ersten Sterne.

Lichtpunkte der Hoffnung am ansonsten dunkeln Himmel.

Yugi würde diese Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und mit diesen Gedanken entschloss er sich, sich schlafen zu legen und beugte sich zu Téa herunter, um diese zu wecken, damit diese auch in ihr Zelt verschwinden konnte.

XXX

Joey erwachte erstaunlich früh. Im Zelt war es noch leicht dämmrig und auch wenn er einen kleinen Moment braucht, ehe er wieder wusste was passiert war, so war er doch gleich darauf hell wach und setzte sich auf.

Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er sich seines schmerzenden Körpers bewusst wurde.

Sein Rücken schien ihm die Nacht auf den Waldboden nicht zu danken und sein Brustkorb brannte bei jedem Atemzug wie Feuer, was Joey gleich dazu veranlasste sich noch ein wenig gerader zusetzen, um seine Rippen zu entlasten.

Seine nächste Handlung galt Seto. Schnell ließ er seinen noch leicht verschwommenen Blick zu dem Firmenleiter gleiten und sah diesen schwer atmend daliegen.

Setos Lippen waren trocken und schon leicht rissig. Seine Wangen gerötet und sonst lag er blass wie der Tod da.

Erneut legte er jeweils eine Hand auf Setos und seine eigene Stirn und zu seinem Entsetzen schien der Temperaturunterschied noch gravierender, als in der vergangenen Nacht.

Wieder glitt Joeys Blick zu der Wasserflasche und obwohl es noch so früh war, griff er dieses Mal nach ihr und holte sie sich in Reichweite.

Gleichzeitig rückte er wieder etwas näher an den Schlafenden heran und beugte sich etwas zu diesem herunter.

„Seto aufwachen! Du musst etwas trinken!" Keine Reaktion, doch Joey wäre nicht Joey, wenn er sich davon entmutigen lassen würde.

„Seto komm schon, wach auf!", sagte er daher gleich etwas energischer und begann den Firmenschef leicht an der Schulter zu rütteln, was allerdings auch nur bedingten Erfolg brachte. Zumindest hatte Seto schon mal ein Brummen von sich gegeben und Joey war doch etwas erleichtert, überhaupt eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

„Komm schon du Geldsack! Du kannst gleich weiterschlafen, aber du musst jetzt etwas trinken!" Tatsächlich, als wäre diese Beleidigung ein Zauberwort gewesen, hoben sich langsam und schwerfällig Setos Augenlieder.

„Dämlicher Köter, lass mich schlafen!" Seto klang mürrisch, müde, schwach und seine Stimme war kratzig, doch für Joey war es beinahe wie Musik.

„Ja, ja gleich! Komm schon du Idiot, du musst etwas trinken! Hey nicht wieder einschlafen!" Setos Stirn hatte sich leicht gerunzelt, doch gleich darauf waren ihm wieder die Augen zugefallen, welche er jetzt wieder leicht öffnete und zumindest versuchte seinen Blick auf den Blonden zu fixieren.

„Komm schon, das wird dir gut tun!" Mit diesen Worten hielt der Blonde, Seto die Flasche an die Lippen, während er gleichzeitig vorsichtig dessen Oberkörper etwas anhob, damit dieser sich nicht gleich verschluckte.

Seine Behandlung wirkte. Seto begann langsam zu trinken doch es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er seinen Kopf leicht abwandte und Joey die Flasche absetzen musste.

„Du solltest wirklich noch etwas mehr trinken!", gab Joey ruhig von sich. Das Wasser schien zu helfen, denn Seto wirkte, als sei er wieder etwas mehr bei sich und blickte Joey nun von unten her an.

„Du hast noch gar nichts getrunken!", stellte er leise und kratzig in den Raum.

Joey war verblüfft, obwohl es ihm so schlecht ging, war ihm das aufgefallen?

„Dir geht es schlecht und brauchst das Wasser dringender!", gab Joey schließlich von sich, doch Seto unterbrach ihn.

„Trink gefälligst auch was!" Obwohl er müde klang, war die Aufforderung klar und deutlich und Joey kam nicht umhin sich zu freuen, schließlich ging es Seto schlecht und dennoch dachte er an ihn.

„Ich will mir später nicht anhören müssen, ich hätte dich verdursten lassen!", setzte der Brünette gleich noch hintendran und Joey schüttelte innerlich über seine Dummheit den Kopf. Natürlich ging es dem Firmenleiter bloß um sein Ansehen und nicht um ihn, Joey.

Der Blonde räusperte sich.

„Ich werde mich mal nach einem Bach oder so etwas umsehen, du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen!" Ohne noch einen Blick zu Seto zurück zu werfen, verließ Joey das Zelt und so entging ihm der mürrische Ausdruck auf Setos bleichem Gesicht, ehe dieser wieder geschafft seine Augen schloss.

„Dummer Köter!", murmelte er noch, ehe er wieder in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Joey schlug wütend Äste bei Seite und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Als ob Seto Kaiba sich um ihn sorgen würde.

„Wach endlich auf Joey! Du bist für ihn nur ein Spielzeug. Du bist einfach gerade da und bequem geworden, mehr ist da nicht! Da wird nie mehr sein…" Mit Mühe unterdrückte er die Tränen die sich ankündigten. Warum zum Teufel tat er sich das überhaupt an?

Resignierend ließ er sich gegen einen der größeren Bäume sinken und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Normalerweise reagierte er auf Seto nicht so emotional.

Zumindest nicht mehr, seit er eingesehen hatte, dass er sich mit dem zufriedengeben musste, was der Firmenschef zu geben bereit war.

Eigentlich lebte er doch ganz gut damit!

Joey schob es auf die Situation, den Stress und vielleicht hatte er sich den Kopf ja doch irgendwo gestoßen und er könnte diese Ausbrüche auch darauf schieben.

Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte und eigentlich auch schon wieder etwas ruhiger war, blickte er sich suchend um und hielt die Ohren offen, um vielleicht ein verräterisches Plätschern aufzufangen.

Er hatte unglaublichen Durst und auch Seto sollte mehr trinken, als das bisschen, was ihnen noch zu Verfügung stand. Joey war einige Schritte gegangen, als er auf etwas Glitzerndes aufmerksam wurde.

Als er schließlich näher getreten war erkannte er, dass es ein paar Wassertropfen waren, die durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen beschienen wurden.

Er ließ schließlich seinen Finger über das feuchte Blatt gleiten und ließ diesen Finger dann zu seinen Lippen gleiten. Obwohl die Menge ein Witz war, führte diese Handlung dazu, dass Joey sich aufmerksamer in seiner Umgebung umsah.

Vielleicht würde er ja ein paar Pflanzen finden, auf denen sich ein wenig mehr Wasser gesammelt hatte?

Joey verbrachte eine ganze Zeit mit dieser Suche, doch letztendlich hatte er vielleicht zwei Schlucke Wasser erhalten und brach das Unterfangen ab. Er wusste es gab hier Bäche, schließlich gab es hier ganz in der Nähe einen Fluss der groß genug war, das sie mit Booten darauf hätten fahren können und wo ein großer Fluss war, waren immer auch kleinere Flussarme und Bäche die von diesem wegführten. Er musste diese nur finden!

Doch nachdem auch eine weitere halbe Stunde ins Land gezogen war, beschloss Joey zurück zu gehen, damit er mal einen Blick auf Seto werfen konnte.

Er kämpfte sich also wieder durch unzählige Büsche und Sträucher zurück und gerade als er den letzten Ast beiseite geschoben hatte, blieb er vor Schock erstarrt stehen.

Keine hundert Meter von ihm entfernt war doch tatsächlich ein Bär und hatte seine Schnauze bisher auch noch schnüffelnd am Boden gehaftet, so war sein Kopf bei Joeys Ankunft nach oben gepeitscht.

Joey hielt die Luft an und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße…_

Der Blonde war zu keinem anderen Gedanken fähig und ein Zittern hatte seinen Körper ergriffen. Joey ließ seinen Blick zu dem Zelt wandern und war froh zu sehen, dass es noch vollkommen unversehrt war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Seto noch nicht einmal etwas von der Gefahr mitbekommen, in der sie Beide nun steckten.

Es verging ein langer Moment, in dem Bär und Mensch sich einfach nur ansahen und Joey unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Ausruf, als der Bär ein paar Schritten auf ihn zumachte.

„Bleib stehen, bleib stehen, bitte, bitte bleib stehen!" Die Stimme des Duellanten war dünn und leise, doch der Bär blieb tatsächlich stehen und legte den Kopf schief.

Joey dachte einen Moment daran wegzulaufen, doch er konnte auch nicht riskieren das, das wilde Tier zurück blieb und eventuell doch noch auf Seto aufmerksam wurde.

Joey merkte, das ihm trotz der kühlen Morgenluft, Schweiß den Rücken hinab rann.

„Du bist bestimmt ein ganz guter Bär, du willst nichts Böses!" Der Bär stieß ein tiefes Brummen aus und Joey blieben die Worte im Hals hängen.

Er war starr vor Angst und als er auch noch ausmachen konnte, dass das Tier sich in Bewegung setzte, war er drauf und dran doch noch zurück zu weichen, allerdings bewegte der Bär sich zur Seite und trottete beinahe gemächlich aus dem provisorischen Lager davon.

Joey stand lange noch immer vollkommen unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Er war gegangen. Der Bär war weg und hatte ihn nicht gefressen!

Als dieser Gedanke es endlich schaffte wirklich zu dem Blonden durchzudringen sank er kraftlos zu Boden.

Endlich wieder ein Kapitel geschafft^^

Wie hat es euch denn gefallen?

Würde mich wie immer über das Eine oder Andere Review freuen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

lg

Zauberlehrling


End file.
